Broken Angels
by Bad Boy ver9.0
Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories. Chapter 21 up!
1. Broken Angels

Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories. When I think of these two characters, I'm reminded of what Eureka's Jack Carter said to Allison Blake in the season 1 final just before he went back in time. "There's no time, no space, no way that we don't end up together." I know that in the games there isn't much of a relationship between the two of them but I believe that may in happen in Degeneration. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it.

"Broken Angels"

October 1st, 1999

**Raccoon Memorial Cemetery**

Was what the overhead sign read as Leon Kennedy drove thru and parked in an open space. Dozens of cars were parked there as well, more than usual. Leon unzipped his leather bomber jacket, picked up the bouquet of red roses and shut the car door. Leon whipped off his aviator sunglasses and looked up at the sky, it was raining today, it seemed like it always rained when he came here. Leon tucked the glasses into his coat pocket and went into the cemetery. He passed rows upon rows of headstones, some of them he knew and some of them he didn't. He finally found the one he was looking for, some weeds grew at the base which he promptly tore out. He laid the roses at the foot of the grave and stepped back. He sighed heavily. "Hey, it's Leon. I'm getting alittle better at this talking thing." Leon scratched the back of his head. He wasn't very good at this type of thing. He looked around and saw dozens of people standing infront of graves of their loved ones, their children, their husbands and their wives. And who did Leon have? "Ada Wong." The spy he loved.

Leon sighed again. "I don't know why I come here. I mean, you're gone. I should have taken better care of you. But I'm not sure what I should do." That's when Leon heard someone speaking close by. He turned around and saw a young woman with her back to him, a large red and white umbrella obscured the upper half of her body. Leon ducked behind a tree and listened to her, she was crying. "I'm sorry I haven't come around lately. Things with my brother and his friends have been crazy. I'm sorry I let you down Steve." 'Steve?' Leon wondered. 'Where have I heard that name before?' Leon leaned in closer and his foot landed on a stray branch causing a loud snap. Leon quickly hid behind the tree as the young woman spun around. "Who's there?" Leon silently cursed himself, he knew he was caught. He came out from behind the tree and was surprised to see who it was. "Claire?" "Leon?" "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. Claire answered first. "My friend Steve passed away on Rockfort Island, I thought it would be fitting if he was buried here since the island was owned by Umbrella. You?" Leon pointed over to Ada's grave. "Ada Wong. She helped me escape Raccoon but she was killed by a Tyrant. Trying to save me." Leon turned away from Claire. "What's wrong?" Leon exhaled. "I froze. I could have helped her and I let her die."

Claire put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Leon slowly turned around. Claire had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Claire sniffled. "My friend Steve was turned into a Tyrant by an evil bitch. He tried to kill me!" Claire broke down into full sobs. Leon pulled her in close, into the warmth of his jacket; now they were both under the umbrella. Claire wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked up at Leon. "Sorry." Leon smirked alittle. "Don't be." Leon pushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes and behind her ear. Leon leaned in alittle closer. Claire leaned back and turned her head away from him. "Leon, please." Leon sighed. "Sorry." Leon looked up from under the umbrella. "It's cold out." Claire nodded as she rubbed her arms, Leon took notice of this. He shrugged off his jacket and before Claire could utter a word of protest, he slipped the coat over her shoulders and slid her arms thru the sleeves. Leon was about to lean in again when Claire put a hand against his chest. "Leon, I can't. My heart is broken." Leon grasped the collar of his coat and pulled Claire in close. "So is mine." And he kissed her. Claire dropped her umbrella and wrapped her arms around his neck. The rain fell around them but they didn't care. People were mourning their loved ones but Leon and Claire didn't care. The ones they loved were dead and buried but they didn't care. Because right now, they had each other.

END

A/N: I know this first chapter wasn't very long but I assure you all that the next chapter, which has already been written, is going to be three times as long. I also feel that I rushed it, but I believe that the next chapter will be more of a slower pace.


	2. I Missed You

"I Missed You"

Set after RE4 but before RE5.

It was cold today. Claire Redfield shoved her hands into the warm pockets of her jacket as she watched people go by in the park. Despite it being a gloomy day, everyone was happy and with the one they loved. And did Claire have? No one, as usual. Chris had run off again but this time he had a decent excuse, something about a government funded Anti-Umbrella organization. The job came up out of the blue and in a flash, he and Jill Valentine were gone. Claire's left index finger brushed something in her pocket but she knew what it was, it was the Glock compact that her brother gave her for protection. Her right hand brushed against something in her pocket as well, her brow furrowed as she fished it out then smiled when she realized what is was. It was the lighter Leon gave her before he left for Spain. To a person who didn't understand, it seemed like a lousy gift for someone who didn't smoke. But it was the sentimental value that Claire cared about. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

"I don't understand why you have to go?" Claire asked as Leon went around his bedroom, packing clothes into his bag. Leon answered her without even slowing down. "Because the president picked me personally. He likes me." Claire pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, well. If the president says so." She replied sarcastically. Leon stopped his packing and chuckled. "If I didn't know you any better, I would have taken you seriously." Claire cocked and eyebrow at him. "I am being serious. What's more important: your job or your BFF?" Leon smirked. "Do I have to answer now?" Claire gave a mock look of surprise and smacked him in the chest. She plopped down on his bed, pushing aside his brown leather shoulder holster. She continued to watch him pack then she remembered she had to give him her gift. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She ran out of the room then came back a second later with a small case. She held it out to him. "Guess what it is?" Leon shrugged. "I give up." Claire lowered the box and pouted again. "You didn't even guess."

She felt Leon's muscular arms wrap around her small frame. "I'm sorry. Let me guess, is it that watch I wanted?" "Nope. Wrong. And that was your one and only chance." Leon snapped his fingers. "Damn!" Claire opened up the case and Leon looked at it. "Whoa. Nice." Inside was a stainless steel handgun with a laser sight and a spare clip. Leon removed the pistol from it's case and tested the weight, it felt right in his hand. He twirled the handgun and tucked it into the back of his jeans. "Hey! It goes in the case!" Claire said in mock anger. "You'll scratch it." Leon smiled sheepishly then removed the handgun from belt and put it back in the case. "Sorry." Claire set the case down. "It's from Barry. He says 'Hi' by the way." Leon turned away from Claire and removed something from his dresser. "Oh, how's he" He was cut off as he turned around and Claire threw her arms around his neck then kissed him full on the lips. Leon dropped what was in his hand and put his hands on Claire's shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Uh, Claire?" "Yeah?" Claire replied like in a daze. "What'cha doing?" "Giving you _my_ gift." She started to kiss him again when Leon stopped her.

"Claire don't." Claire looked hurt. "Why?" "Cause you're the sister of one of my closest friends and I don't want to do this right now." Claire smiled and pushed him towards the bed, the back of his knees hit the mattress and caused him to fall backwards. Claire straddled him. "That's okay. Cause I'm doing this." She bent down and kissed him again. Leon rolled her over and pinned her arms above her head. "Okay, you can be on top. I'm fine with that." Claire wrapped her legs around Leon's waist who quickly pried them apart. Leon stood up and Claire followed him, she spun him around and was about to kiss him again when Leon grabbed her by the shoulders. "Claire, stop!" "What is it?" "I just can't right now. I have a ton of other things on my mind right now and this is the last thing I need right now."

"Oh, so you're saying you don't want to be more than just good friends?" "No, just not right now." Claire nodded, she started to leave. "That's fine. I tell you I love you and you tell me you just wanna be friends. Well, I'm sorry to tell you Leon: you're going to have neither. Goodbye." And with that she left his apartment. The next day she received a package with a note.

"Dear, Claire. I hope one day you can forgive me about that choice I made. I want to see you again after I come back. But do you want to see me? Please let me know Claire.

Leon.

PS. I love you."

Claire crumpled the note and threw it away, she didn't even bother to open the package. She just tossed it in the closet and went on with her life. Two months went by when Claire was flipping thru the TV channels with the whole gang over. She breifly saw Leon's face then turned back to it. Leon was being commended by the president for a job well done. He was getting medals and had his arm in a sling. Jill, who was sitting next to her, spoke. "Can't believe you let him get away." Claire ran to the closet and began tearing it apart for the package, she found it under one of Chris's old jackets. She ripped open the package and found a gold Zippo lighter in it. There was an engraving on the front. "To my Valkyrie, you give me strength when I have none." Claire held it close to her chest, she saw a piece of paper underneath. A phone number was scrawled on it.

Claire waited a week before dialing the number. It rang several times before she heard a click as it was picked up. "Hello?" She recognized his voice. "Hey. Saw you on the news." "Yeah, it was awhile ago." Claire tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she bit her lip nervously. She had to ask. "I got your note." "I figured." "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe meet and catch up?" She expected him to tell her no, to tell her maybe or he might just hang up but he surprised her. "Sure. Tomorrow, City park, 3:30 pm. See you then." He hung up.

And here she sat. She glanced at her watch for the first time. 3:45 pm. He was late. Claire sighed, she knew it was a long shot. She stood up from the park bench and fished out her cell phone and was about to dial Leon's cell number when she noticed them. Several men dressed in civilian clothes walking towards her, all of them close together. Claire knew they weren't civilians, she could tell be their walk. Their steps were coordinated, in step with each others. Military step, she noticed Chris always doing it. Seconds passed, Claire mimicked punching in numbers then brought the phone to her ear. "Hey, it's me. I guess your running late. I'm gonna wait another ten minutes, okay? Talk to you later, bye." She deposited the phone in her pocket and slid her Glock into her sleeve, the coat sleeve was big enough for it.

Claire started walking away from the park bench and from the 'soldiers'. She could hear them getting closer, the sounds of coats rustling. "God, Leon. Where are you?" Claire muttered under her breath. Claire suddenly stopped and so did the footsteps, she looked down then bent down as if to tie her shoe. Claire glanced out of the corner of her and saw two men standing by a garbage can, three men by a large tree and two men standing off to the right. Claire flexed her wrist and the pistol slid out of her sleeve and into her waiting hand. Claire closed her eyes and inhaled. She opened her eyes, exhaled and spun on her heel while still crouched. She fired and nailed one of the men by the garbage can in the chest, fired again and killed the other one. The other five men had several seconds to absorb what happened then drew their pistols, one man produced a radio and began to speak rapidly into it. "Great. Back-up." Claire muttered as she took cover behind a tree. Claire leaned around the tree and fired at the men on her right, she hit one in the shoulder. She emptied the clip and fished another one out of her coat pocket.

Two of the men by the tree retreated to a black van and started it up. The van hopped over the curb and began speeding towards her, Claire heard a squeal of tires and looked to her right and saw a black Crown Victoria Police Interceptor heading straight for her. "And there's the back-up." Claire muttered as she fired at the black van but it didn't slow down, obviously they weren't too keen on taking her alive. Claire ejected the empty clip and went for another one when she realized she had no more clips. Claire dropped the pistol and waited for the impact. The van was twenty feet from her when the Crown Victoria plowed into the side of the van, slamming it against a tree. The driver door of the Victoria opened and Leon Scott Kennedy stepped out. He looked Claire right in the eye and smiled. "Sorry. Got stuck on the freeway."

The driver of the van was trying to crawl out of the broken windshield when Leon pulled out his Blacktail and killed the man. The passenger got out and ran to the back of the van, Leon reached into the passenger seat as Claire ran for his car. Leon produced a HK UMP .45 with a C-more red dot sight and fired at the van, the bullets chewed their way thru the van and killed the passenger. Leon ejected the empty mag and removed another from his belt, crouching down next to Claire. Claire pulled his Blacktail from his shoulder rig, Leon spoke as he racked the bolt on his gun. "Those are Wesker's men. Meant to call you but I was too busy weaving in and out of traffic." Claire grabbed him by the sides of his head and crushed her lips against his. She broke away from the kiss, smiled then slapped him across the face. "OW!" "You're forgiven." She smiled sweetly.

Both of them stood up and fired at the fleeing soldiers. Claire ran around the trunk of the car, Leon slid across the hood. Claire looked over at him, he was all business. "Opened your present." She produced the lighter with one hand. "You like it?" Claire smiled. "Love it." Bullets whizzed past them. "Yeah, meant to give it to you before I left but you kinda interrupted me before I could." Claire remembered the object Leon dropped when she had kissed him in his apartment. "That was for me?" Leon nodded as he fired his gun again, killing a man. Claire smiled again and fired her pistol also killing a man. There was only one man left, he was sprinting as hard as he could towards the exit. He looked back and saw Leon and Claire just standing there, Leon waved. The man was confused as he turned around and was sucker punched. The man hit the ground like a sack of cement. A large man stood over him, he put his boot on the soldier's chest and pointed a Handcannon at him.

"Going somewhere?"

Leon cupped his hands around his mouth. "Thanks Barry!" Barry Burton smiled and snapped a short salute. Leon turned to Claire and grabbed her by shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. The two of them stood close together, sharing each other's body heat. Leon broke from the kiss. "So, am I totally forgiven?" Claire looked at him seriously then shook her head. "I'll need some time." She glanced at her watch, several seconds passed before she looked up at him and smiled. "Time's up." Claire leaped into Leon's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the lips. They held each other, as if afraid to let go. The world passed around them. More black Crown Victorias pulled up to the park and armed men exited the vehicles. One of the them approached Leon who broke his kiss from Claire. "Captain Kennedy?" Leon nodded. "What's up Mark?" "Sir, we've secured the area and are taking the suspect in for questioning." Leon nodded again then looked to Claire. "I'll take Miss Redfield in for questioning in as well. Along with a pair of handcuffs and a few other things." Claire smiled. "Has anyone ever told you you're a bad boy?" "Not till recently." Leon smiled again. "Let's go. The BSAA has got a handle on things here." The two of them walked hand in hand back to Leon's car.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you serious about the handcuffs?"

"What, you don't like foreplay?"

END

A/N: Sorry, couldn't wait until tomorrow to post this. Next chapter won't be as long as this one but I have a good feeling about it.


	3. A Wray of Cherry

1Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories.

A/N: Yay! I've updated! It's not as long as I would want it to be. But enjoy none the less.

A Wray of Cherry

Pre RE5.

Claire Redfield opened cupboard after cupboard trying to find the perfect snack she and Leon could share tonight but her search was in vain. She groaned as she slammed the last cupboard door shut and opened the fridge. Nothing to drink either, no surprise there. Claire picked up her cell phone and punched in Leon's house number on her speed dial. It rang several times before his voice mail picked up. "Hey, this is Kennedy. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not available right now. And if this is Chris Redfield, your sister is not here. Leave a message." Claire smiled at that last part. "Hey Leon, it's Claire. Um, I don't have any food here so I think we're gonna have to cancel tonight's movie night. Call me back when you get this." Claire hung up the phone and collapsed on the couch. She heard a knock on the door but didn't want to answer it. "The door's unlocked! Come in and take whatever you want!" The door clicked open and Leon Kennedy stuck his head thru. "Sweet! Can I have your stereo?" Leon pushed the rest of the door opened and revealed a pizza box in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other along with a plastic bag filled with DVD's. Claire looked up at him as he set the items down. "You got my message?" Leon's brow furrowed. "Message?" "Yeah, I left a message that I didn't have any food." "I know. You never do so I got a pizza and some beer. You like Guinness right?" Leon opened the bag of DVD's and pulled out two. "So, Casino Royale or Planet Terror?" Claire smiled, the answer was obvious. "Planet Terror." They both said.

After half an hour, four beers and six slices of pizza apiece, Leon and Claire were well into the movie. Claire had her legs propped up on Leon's lap. Claire laughed as she set down her beer. "So, you think the Sheriff and Chris are alike?" Leon took a slug from his beer and nodded. "Of course. And Barry is J.T." Claire laughed. "So what about me?" "Oh, tough choice. Either the woman with the needles or One Leg Cherry." Claire arched an eyebrow at him. "Cherry huh? Well, you're definitely Wray." Leon snorted. "Please, I'm not that good looking." Both of them shared a laugh then quieted down as the love scene between Cherry and Wray played. After the scene played out, their conversation continued. "So, you think I'm like Wray?" "Well, you do have some similarities. You're good with firearms, you're tough." "Hmm, that all?" Claire shifted her position and was now leaning against Leon, her head in the crook of his right shoulder. "So, what do me and Cherry have in common?" "Um, well, for starters; you're both independent. You're not afraid of anything. You're beautiful. You're smart." Claire grasped Leon's arm and slid it around her waist. "Go on." "Sorry, I got nothing else. You're perfect." "Aww! Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Leon chuckled. "That's nice to hear." Claire nodded, her eyelids getting heavy. Leon nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey, don't fall asleep. You'll miss the best part." Claire mumbled something then snuggled into his shoulder. "It's okay, Chris won't be home for awhile." "How long is awhile?" "11:30." Leon glanced at his watch, it was 10:25.

One hour later…

Chris Redfield sighed as he opened the door to his and Claire's apartment. He had just come from the cemetery, after placing flowers on his former partner's grave. Chris closed the door behind him and turned the deadbolt, he leaned against the door and sighed. He unzipped his jacket and laid it on the kitchen table. Chris removed his BSAA badge from his belt and his holster. Chris walked into the kitchen and spotted a case of beer on the counter, he grabbed one and popped the top. He walked back into the living room and saw that the TV was still on. "Claire must have fell asleep again." Chris walked around the couch and stopped at the sight infront of him. Leon and Claire were fast asleep in each other's arms. Claire had crawled into Leon's lap and had her hands wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest. Leon had slouched forward on the couch, his chin resting on the top of Claire's head, his arms wrapped around her waist. Chris just stood infront of them and stared. Normally, he would have kicked Leon out of the apartment and would have to listen to Claire's whining all night but Chris wasn't in the mood. Chris grabbed a blanket off his recliner and threw it over them. He tucked it in and sighed. He tucked a stray lock of hair from Claire's face behind her ear. Chris turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom, he stopped back at the two on the couch. "Goodnight Claire."

He heard two voices call after him. "Goodnight Chris."

Chris paused, turned and saw Leon and Claire staring back at him with big smiles on their faces. Chris rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm too tired right now so I'll kick both your asses tomorrow." Leon chuckled. "Sounds like a threat." Chris shrugged. "That's up to you. Goodnight." "Night, Chris." Chris walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Leon sighed. "Night, Cherry." "Night, El Wray."


	4. The other end of the spectrum

Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories.

The other end of the spectrum

Summary: Set during RE4. While Leon is off saving the President's daughter, his wife is at home taking care of their first child.

Claire Redfield-Kennedy sighed as she gently rocked herself in her rocking chair in her daughter's nursery. She gently shifted her arms, careful not to wake Anna. Claire gently began to hum a lullaby as Anna stared up at her mother with sleepy eyes. Claire carefully raised her right hand and gently rubbed Anna's cheek with her thumb, she smiled as the baby cooed. Claire spoke softly. "You know, Anna, you're probably going to be too young to remember this but I'm going to tell you how me and Daddy got married." Claire inhaled, looked up at the ceiling while trying to find the right words. "It was during the winter of 2002. Me, your Daddy and your psychotic uncle were infiltrating an Umbrella base. I'll tell you more about Umbrella when you're older. Where was I? Right. So, we get separated. I'm running around, looking around for Daddy when I met this nice woman. She said her name was Ada Wong. Between me, you and your uncle, that's a very silly name. Leon, your daddy, met her back in Raccoon. This is where I met Daddy as well. Me and Ada start talking about Raccoon mostly. Until she brings up your Daddy. It starts becoming more and more evident that Mommy doesn't like the way this woman talks about Daddy. She confides in me that she still has feelings for Daddy. Then I confided in her that if she comes within 100 yards of Daddy, Mommy's going to break both of her legs." At that moment, Anna cooed again, Claire smiled. "That's right. It's not nice to push Mommy's buttons. Your Daddy knows this very well unlike your stupid psychotic uncle who has no respect for personal boundaries or mood swings and will some day get his private area put in a vise. Now, where was I?

Oh, yes. So, mommy and the nice Asian lady soon part ways. Mommy goes to look for Daddy and guess who she finds?" Anna gurgled. "That's right! Daddy! Unfortunately, your Daddy was pinned down by Umbrella buttheads. Now, you should never use words like that unless your talking about Uncle Chris. Okay?" Anna rubbed one of her eyes, she was getting sleepy. "Don't worry honey. Mommy's almost finished. So, daddy was pinned down by Umbrella bad guys. Then Mommy came in and was pinned down as well. As Mommy and Daddy sat there, trying to figure out what to do, Daddy has a great idea. He pulls out a grenade, he then says 'Claire, will you marry me?'. Mommy couldn't believe it! I happily said yes and kissed Daddy. Daddy put the ring of the grenade thru my ring finger, pulled the grenade away and threw it. The bad guys were defeated and mommy and daddy got away. Oh, and so did your uncle. Mommy kept the ring daddy gave her and will always wear it. Mommy soon moved in with daddy, much to uncle's dislike which only made mommy happier. Mommy told Daddy about running into the Asian woman, Daddy was very surprised to hear about this." Claire got up from the rocking chair and walked around the nursery, rocking Anna in her arms. "Daddy soon got a big job working for the President and had to leave. But he promised that he would be back. Mommy soon found that the Asian woman was going to the same place as Daddy, much to Mommy's dislike. Mommy is very worried about Daddy right now." Claire gently placed Anna in her crib who had fallen asleep and began to suck her thumb. Claire leaned on the railing and continued to talk, more softly now. "Mommy is hoping that Daddy comes home soon. So, Mommy can tell him how much she missed him. And if Mommy finds out that Ada was all over Daddy, Mommy's going to kill that whore. And then kill Daddy with the first thing she can lay her hands on. Goodnight, my little angel. And say a prayer for Daddy. Because he's going to need all the luck in the world if Mommy finds out he slept with that whore."

Claire stood up and left the nursery. She went downstairs and poured herself a glass of water. As she turned from the sink, Claire stopped, frozen with fear. Albert Wesker sat at the kitchen table, grinning like a wolf. "What a beautiful bedtime story." Claire racked her brain, trying to remember if Leon had any weapons in the kitchen. Wesker took a sip of water from a glass he had gotten at some point before hand. Claire suddenly remembered there was a pistol in the pantry but the pantry was in between her and Wesker and she knew she could never make it in time. Wesker smiled as he set down the glass. "Loved that story. However, I couldn't help but notice that you left out some details of that story." "What do you want?" Claire breathed. Wesker chuckled. "Nothing. Just wanted to hear a good bedtime story." "Chris isn't here." Wesker removed his sunglasses and wiped them with a handkerchief. "Yes, I know. Don't worry. I'm not going to make your daughter an orphan." Claire slowly inched towards the pantry. "I emptied it." Wesker said flatly. He pointed to some bullets on the table infront of him. Claire gulped. Wesker stood up, he buttoned his coat. "Before I leave, Mrs. Kennedy. May I see her?" Claire went rigid. Claire could feel the rage boiling inside of her. Wesker, somehow, could feel it. "I won't harm her. I'm just curious." Claire nodded. "Okay, but I will have a gun." Wesker nodded as well. "Fair enough." He scooped up the bullets, put them back into a clip and inserted the clip back into its gun. He handed the gun to Claire who checked to see if the bullets were real. Wesker walked up the stairs, stopping to admire several pictures along the way and entered the nursery. He went around the crib and smiled again. "She is adorable." Claire cocked the hammer back on the gun. Wesker smirked. "That's my cue." He turned on his heel. He stopped infront of Claire. "Give your brother a message: Tell him, I'll be seeing him soon." And with that, he was gone. Claire set the pistol on a dresser and went into her bedroom, she curled up on the bed and went to sleep. She hoped Leon would be home soon.

The end

I will admit: I laughed as I wrote this. Which is not a very sane thing to do at 1:30 in the morning. I inserted the part with Wesker at the last minute. I don't know why. I really hope whoever reads this will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. A Great Day

Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories.

A Great Day

Summary: Leon has a great day.

Agent Leon Kennedy of the BSSA sighed heavily as he climbed into the passenger seat of police sedan, a BSSA agent got into the driver seat and took off. Leon drew a Beretta PX4 Storm from a holster on his vest. "Why do they have to do this the hard way?" He muttered as the sedan swerved out of the way of the tanker truck they were tailing. A tip from an unknown source led the BSSA to an arms deal involving a tanker truck full of T-virus. The deal went south and the truck escaped into the city, they tracked the truck to the freeway and tried to stop it with a roadblock which it naturally drove right thru. Leon turned to the BSSA agent. "Get me along side him." The agent nodded and drove along the passenger side of the truck. Leon opened his door and climbed onto the hood of the sedan, Leon crouched down and leaped onto the side of the tanker. Leon managed to grab ahold of the side but stumbled a little, his boots scraped against the road. Leon groaned as he pulled himself up, the tanker suddenly swerved and sideswiped the sedan. The sedan grinded into the median and stopped. Leon was on his own. Leon managed to pull himself up on to the running board on the side of the tanker. Leon held onto the side of the tanker with one hand and his pistol in the other. Leon got to the cab and gripped the passenger side door, suddenly the door was kicked open and Leon fell. Leon dropped his pistol and tried to hang on to something, anything. Leon's hand snagged the side step of the cab but not before his left shoulder bounced against the pavement. He let out a painful yell as his shoulder scrapped against the asphalt. The passenger of the tanker stepped onto the running board, a man of European descent. He spoke in Russian, Leon couldn't understand him but he knew the tone he was speaking in. "Go fuck yourself." Leon muttered. The Russian man raised his boot and slammed it down hard on Leon's chest. Leon let out a yell as the boot connected with his ribs and knocked him down against the asphalt, Leon's shoulder bounced against the pavement.

The Russian brought his foot up and pressed it against Leon's chest and grinded Leon's shoulder in the road. A gunshot rang out and the Russian fell over dead. His corpse tumbled against the speeding asphalt and was pulled under the truck. Leon pulled himself up and looked to see where the shot came from. The police sedan he used earlier was alongside him, Ark Thompson was behind the wheel with his Glock drawn. "Will you quit playin around?!" Ark yelled as he dropped his pistol into his lap. Leon shouted back at him. "I'd quit playin if you did your job right!" "Oh, fuck off!"

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Three bullets punched thru the passenger side door and narrowly missed Leon. Leon put both feet up on the running board and drew a knife from a sheath on his vest. "Ark! Give me cover!" Ark nodded and picked up his pistol again. Ark fired out the window and put three additional holes in the passenger's door. The truck suddenly swerved to the left, Leon and Ark's eyes locked. They knew what had happened: Ark had shot the driver. Leon sheathed the knife and climbed up and into the cab of the truck. Leon pushed the dead body out of the driver's seat and slammed on the brakes. Leon could hear the tires squeal as they tried to skid to a stop. Leon spun the wheel but the tires on the trailer locked up and the cab of the truck swerved to the right. The trailer disconnected from the cab, slammed down onto its skids and slid to a stop.

Leon's truck, however, swerved then rolled. Leon was bounced around the cab until the cab came to a rest in a ditch on its left side. Leon crawled out of the truck and stood up. A trail of blood covered the left side of Leon's head. He had a cut under his left eye. Leon looked at the cab then at the trailer as BSAA agents arrived. "Whew." Leon breathed as he hobbled back up to the freeway, an ambulance pulled up infront of him. Two EMT's got out of the back and ran over to him. "Are you alright sir?" Leon shrugged. "I don't know. How's my hair?" The two EMTs looked at each other then back at Leon. "Um…fine sir." Leon nodded. "Then I'm fine." Leon sat down on the tailgate of the ambulance and fished a pack of cigarettes out of his vest. "Don't tell my wife." He removed a cigarette from the crumpled pack and lit the bent cigarette. The two EMTs began working on Leon, patching up the wound on his shoulder. Ark came running up to him. "Leon, it's the hospital. It's your wife." Leon looked up sharply, the cigarette falling from his lips. He moved past Ark and slid into the patrol car's driver seat. He started the engine and took off. Leon flicked a switch, the light bar and the sirens came on. Leon blew thru traffic. Leon skidded to a stop in front of the all too familiar hospital. Leon rushed in as fast as he could. He walked up to the nurse's station. "Claire Kennedy?" "Um? Sir?" "Where's my wife?!" "Um… she's in the operating room right now." Leon moved away from the desk and down the hall. "Sir! You can't go back there!" "Blow me lady!" A security guard came out of an office, stepped infront of Leon and held up his hand. "Hold it pal." Leon didn't stop, he grabbed the guard's wrist and broke it. He threw the guard out of the way and continued down the hall. Leon pushed open two double doors and went down a hallway where a sign said "Surgery".

Leon entered the operating room, he approached the doctor. "Where's Claire Kennedy?" "You must be her husband. She's fine. She's in recovery right now." The doctor led the battered BSAA agent down the hall to the recovery room, he opened the door for Leon. Inside the room was a single bed. Leon approached the bed. He smiled. Claire Redfield-Kennedy looked back at him, concern in her eyes but she smiled nonetheless. She held a bundle in her arms. Leon moved around the bed and bent down. "Is she alright?" "She's perfect." The baby in Claire's arms cooed and looked up at Leon. She began to suck her thumb. "She has your eyes, Claire." "She has your smile." Leon stripped off his vest and slid into the bed with Claire. He draped his arm around his beautiful wife. Claire locked eyes with him. "Are you okay?" Leon smiled despite everything that had happened to him today.

"Yeah. I had a great day."

Fin

I had this story on the burner for awhile. I only had half of it written, actually about a quarter. I had the rest of it played out in my head but never got around to writing it.


	6. Do You Love Me?

Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories.

Do you love me?

Summary: After Leon's apartment building almost burns down, he is forced to move in with Chris and Claire. Post RE5.

Special Agent Leon Kennedy sighed as he rode the elevator up to Chris and Claire's apartment. He shifted his weight and shifted the duffel bag on his bag that was filled with clothes that he hastily threw in the bag before the firefighters kicked him out of the apartment building. Ashley Graham offered to put him up but he politely declined while in his mind he had a horrible thought where Ashley was an alien and laid her eggs in his chest while he slept. Leon remembered calling Claire and asking if he could stay there. The phone rang several times before it picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, Claire. It's me." "Hey, Leon. How's it going?" "Um, not well at the moment. My apartment is on fire." "What?! Are you okay?" "Yeah, it was the apartment below mine. They're evacuating the whole building, listen, um, can I stay with you and Chris while they do the repairs?" There was a pause on the other end followed by "Sure, but Chris isn't here. He's in Africa." "Oh, Almost forgot about that." "But yeah, you can stay."

That was an hour ago. The elevator stopped and Leon got off. He walked down the corridor until he reached Claire's door. Leon reached up to knock but remembered her had a key to get in. Leon set his bag down and fished the key out of his pocket. Leon entered the apartment and threw his bag on the couch. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a beer. Leon saw a note taped to the fridge that was in Chris's handwriting. "Kennedy, I wrote this incase you stopped by. Rule 1: Stay out of the bottom cabinet." Leon looked and saw a cabinet with a padlock on it. "Probably where he keeps his roid juice." Leon muttered. He looked at the next rule. "Rule 2: Keep your hand out of the cookie jar." Leon read that rule as he munched on a cookie. "Rule 3: Keep your hands off my sister. Or you die." Leon crumpled the note and threw it in the trash. Leon took another pull from the beer and walked around the apartment. Leon stopped at a table that was covered with pictures. He picked one that was an old picture. Leon could recognize Claire in the photo, probably 6 or 7. Chris was pretty recognizable too, but missing one of his teeth in the smile he had. Two older people stood behind them, more than likely their parents. Claire had her mother's features, her hair and her eyes.

Leon put the picture down and continued walking thru the apartment until he got to Claire's bedroom, the door was wide open. Leon walked into the bedroom, not really looking until he stopped at her bed. Claire Redfield was lying on her bed, fast asleep on top of the covers, naked as the day she was born. Claire's classic ponytail was pulled free, her auburn hair covered most of her pillow. Leon breathed quietly, his eyes traveling over her body. Instinct told him to walk away, to walk back into the living room and watch TV but he couldn't. He wanted to touch her, to hold her but he couldn't. Leon crouched down next to her. A lock of hair draped infront of her eyes, Leon leaned forward and pushed it back. Claire smiled in her sleep, she shifted. Leon stood back up and started to leave when. "Leon." Leon spun on his heel, frozen to the spot. Claire moaned and rolled onto her side, she sighed. "Leon, make love to me. Please." Leon's eyebrows just about went thru the roof. Leon looked around then moved back towards Claire. "Do you want me?" Claire moaned again. "Yes, please! Again and again." Leon smiled. "And again?" "Yes, again." Leon sighed. He carefully sat on the side of the bed. "You know, your brother won't let us be together." "Mmmm, don't care what he thinks. I just want to be happy." Claire mumbled. Leon smiled. "Yeah, me too." He leaned down and kissed Claire on the cheek.

Leon walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch, he flipped on the TV and soon fell asleep. Hours later, Leon felt something prodding him. He lazily opened one eye and looked up. Claire Redfield was up and about, wearing a bathrobe and poking him. "Morning, sleepy head." Leon groaned. "Was I asleep long?" Claire nodded as she sat down on the couch. "The whole night. Didn't realize you were here until I got a drink of water from the kitchen." Leon's other eye opened at the sound of that. "What time was that?" Claire shrugged. "Bout, 3 a.m." Leon sighed. "Okay, what time is it?" "11:30. Just got out of the shower." Leon nodded. "Might as well take one too." Claire smiled as Leon stood up and went into the bathroom.

After Leon got out of the shower and got dressed, Claire came up to him. "Hey, how about we go out to dinner tonight?" "Sounds good."

That day, they went shopping. Claire bought lots of clothes thanks to Leon's credit card. "One of the perks of being a Secret Service agent." Leon said as Claire swiped his card for the umpteenth time. Leon got some things as well, several of which without Claire's knowing. That night Leon dressed in Chris's room while Claire dressed in hers. Leon dressed in a black silk button up short sleeve shirt, khaki pants and a pair of black dress shoes to top it off. Leon walked out into the living as he slipped on his watch. "Ready yet Claire?" The door to Claire's room opened and she stepped out. Leon had to pick up his jaw from the floor. Claire had on a maroon spaghetti strap dress that hugged every curve, it came down to her ankles, Claire turned around slowly, Leon could see a slit that ran up to mid thigh. She had her hair pulled into its ponytail. She had on black stockings and black high heeled shoes. "Wow." Leon breathed. Claire did another spin. "You like it?" Leon nodded. "Love it. Brings back memories though." Claire's smile disappeared, Leon had told her about the events in Spain. "Because of? Her?" Leon sighed. "Yeah, she wore something similar to that. But that's in the past now." Claire smiled softly. "I'm ready though." Leon nodded. "Let's go."

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, not that they didn't have anything to say it's just the drive was so short. The restaurant was one Claire would never dream of stepping in, too high class and fancy for her. The waiter showed them to their table and handed them their menus. Claire's eyes bulged when she saw how much everything was on the menu. "Leon, can you afford this?" She whispered across the table to him. Leon smiled. "Yep." The waiter came back and took their orders, Leon ordered a steak and Claire ordered the same. As the waiter began to leave, Leon stopped him and whispered something in his ear. He then slipped the waiter something. The waiter nodded and left. Claire leaned across the table. "What was that about?" Leon cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just told him to tell the cook not spit in the food." Claire giggled. Several minutes later, the waiter brought out appetizers for them. Leon and Claire talked, about their jobs and things like that. As Claire was telling Leon she was getting another motorcycle, the waiter brought their orders. Leon stopped cutting into his steak and watched Claire, Claire was about to cut into her baked potato when Leon spoke. "Claire, can I ask you something?" Claire stopped and put down her silverware. "Sure." Leon leaned closer. "Do you love me?" Claire was briefly taken back by that. "What?" Leon blinked, he spoke more slowly this time. "Do you love me?" Claire paused. "Yes. I always have. From that moment we met in Raccoon. When I emailed you on Rockfort. When I saw you at the airport in Harvardville. When you got back from Spain, I wanted to go to you in the hospital but they wouldn't let me in." "They didn't?" Claire shook her head. "No, I wanted to be with you then and now."

Leon smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. Though yesterday was nice too." Claire smiled seductively at that. "Oh, you were there were you?" Leon blushed. "Hey, you left the door open." Claire leaned in. "I knew you were there the whole time. You left your beer in there." Leon ran his hand over his face. Claire giggled again. "For an agent, you're not very good at sneaking in." Leon sighed then smiled. "Caught me." Claire smiled. "Leon, you're the kind of man I want in my life." Leon smiled again. "Thanks." Claire blushed and smiled. "And in my bed." Claire removed her heel and started rubbing up Leon's leg. Leon breathed in a ragged gasp. "Just one last thing: Will you marry me?" Claire smiled. Leon reached forward and picked up Claire's potato, he split it open and nestled inside was a diamond ring. Claire gasped. "Oh, Leon. Yes, I will marry you." Leon got up, went around the table and kneeled infront of Claire. He slipped the ring on her finger. "Sorry if it's all buttery." Claire giggled, tears streaming down her face. "It fits fine."

The drive back to the apartment was a frantic one. Claire could barely contain herself, every so often she would lean over and kiss Leon. Leon mumbled around her lips. "Can't see. Can't see!" Claire leaned back. "Sorry." Leon brought the car to a screeching halt infront of the apartment. The ride up in the elevator was very frustrating for Claire. And her breaking point. Claire stood opposite Leon in the elevator car. Suddenly she lunged at him, she started kissing him furiously. Leon wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her back. Claire jumped up and wrapped her legs around his. The elevator doors opened and they untangled themselves. They walked very quickly to Claire's door, Claire fumbled for the key as Leon kissed the back of her neck. "I love your perfume." Leon whispered into her ear. The door opened suddenly and they both tumbled in. Leon and Claire chuckled as they picked themselves up. "So, bedroom then?" Leon asked. Claire giggled. "Why not here?" "Oh, dirty girl." Claire smiled. "I'll show you dirty." Claire backed up Leon until his legs hit the arm of the couch. His knees buckled and they both fell onto the couch. Claire straddled Leon and undid his belt, she unzipped his pants and released his manhood. Claire rubbed herself against him. "Oh!" She moaned. She reached down and ripped open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Claire ran her hands over his chest, tracing every cut bullet wound. "Bet these hurt." Claire kissed Leon again as she grinded against him. Leon managed to get his shirt off while Claire started unzipping her dress. Claire pushed the dress down, revealing her bust. Leon scooted up and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed on the lips then moved down.

Leon gently picked Claire up and pulled her dress all the way down, Claire backed Leon against the wall that led to the kitchen. Claire stood infront of the wall as Leon entered her from behind, she let out a moan. Leon ran his hands across her shoulders and down to her hips. He reached up and grasped her ponytail, he gently tugged on her hair as he thrusted up. Claire moaned as she pushed back against him. Leon started to thrust faster, Claire stopped him. She stepped forward and turned to face him. Leon gently grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up as he inserted himself into her again. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved with him. They kissed again, Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. They kept moving, kept fucking. Completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

Chris Redfield sighed as he walked down a hallway, now reunited with his partner and girlfriend Jill Valentine. When they got back from Africa, Jill had to be put into quarantine just to be sure there was no trace of any virus in her system. So, after 24 hours and a clean bill of health, Chris was bringing Jill back to his apartment. Chris stopped to fish his keys out of his pocket when he saw the door was ajar. Chris drew his BSAA issue Beretta from its holster. Jill moved opposite him and drew a Beretta as well. Jill spoke in whisper. "You don't think it's" Chris shook his head. "Can't be Wesker. Can it?" Chris gently pushed the door open and stepped in, pistol raised. Jill followed him and stopped just inside the door. "Oh, my." Jill whispered as she blushed. Chris's left eye began to twitch at the sight infront of him.

Claire moaned as she came, Leon wasn't far behind. He groaned as he tensed up and released himself into Claire. Leon leaned forward and kissed Claire on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, beads of sweat coming off both of their bodies. Claire opened her eyes and the world came into focus. "Oh, boy." She muttered. Leon looked at her. "What's wrong baby?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Chris and Jill in the doorway, he looked back at Claire. "Thought you said he was in Africa." "He was!" Chris dropped his pistol as he started towards them. Chris drew his knife. "Leon, I'm gonna change your religion." Claire stepped infront of the two men. "Chris! Don't! I love him. And he loves me." "Claire, stay out of this!" "No! I'm tired of being pushed around by you! This is my decision!" Leon whispered in her ear. "You go girl." Claire smiled. "And that's not all." She held up her hand with the ring on it. "Oh!" Was heard from behind them. Everyone looked to see Jill was smiling with tears in her eyes. "Isn't it lovely Chris?" Chris put down his knife and looked away. "Think I'm gonna hurl." He muttered as he sat down on the couch. He pulled something from under him and realized it was Claire's dress, he quickly stood up. "Oh, god! Not the couch!"

Jill walked over to Chris and patted him on the arm. "It's okay, Chris. You're just having a nervous breakdown." Claire had picked up Leon's shirt and slipped it on, thankfully it was long enough to cover her. Leon had pulled up and zipped his pants. Chris walked towards his bedroom. "Chris?" Claire called. Chris didn't answer her, he just walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Jill turned to Claire and Leon. Claire smiled. "I like your hair." Jill smiled. "Really? I don't. Reminds me of Wesker." Claire nodded. "Now what?" Leon nudged her. "Let's go back to my place. They should be done there." Jill nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Chris will be better in the morning." Claire nodded and went to her room to gather some clothes. Leon stood in the living room with Jill, Claire had given him back his shirt. "How are you feeling?" "Better." "That's good." "So, you proposed?" "Yeah, at the restaurant. It was in a potato." Jill nodded. "Unusual but nice." "Yeah." Claire came back out with a duffel bag. "Let's go." Leon nodded. "Bye Jill." Jill waved goodbye to both of them. She turned on her heel. She had to attend to Chris now.

Claire slid into the passenger seat of Leon's car. "Chris was pretty mad." Leon said as he started the car. Claire sighed. "Don't care." Leon looked over at her, surprised. "Really?" Claire nodded. "It's time I lived my own life, away from Chris." Leon shrugged. "Okay." Leon shifted the car into gear and drove away. "So, when we have the wedding, should we invite him?" Claire smirked. "That's up to him. Jill will come though." Leon nodded. "Well, we'll worry about that later." Claire smiled as she slipped her hand into his lap. "Much later."

Fin

Damn. That went on longer than I thought.


	7. Touch my man again

Touch my man again

Summary: Slight song fic, Claire is getting worried that Ashley is getting to close to Leon while they are at a party. Post RE4

Italics are song lyrics

Song: Crazy Possessive by Kaci

_I think I'm going crazy. I think I'm going out of my mind. Call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy. _

Claire Redfield sipped her drink quietly, her teeth clenched together so tightly they would shatter any second. She was watching Special Agent Leon 'He's mine!' Kennedy dance with Ashley 'I'm a whore!' Graham at the President's annual charity function. She remembered Leon asking to the dance as his date. When they got there, Ashley greeted him at the door. And just him. When Leon introduced Claire, Claire could see that Ashley felt she had some competition. Ashley had smiled and greeted Claire with a half hearted 'hello'. Claire had shaken the younger girl's hand rather tightly, secretly wishing she broke the girl's hand.

_Ooh, I got your crazy…I know I'm hazy. Maybe I'm just losing my mind. _

Claire and Leon were sitting at the bar, having a drink and talking when Ashley came up to Leon and asked if he wanted to dance. Leon looked over at Claire as if to say 'Is that alright?' Claire only smiled but it was forced. "Sure. Go ahead. I'll be here." "Great!" Ashley grabbed Leon by the arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Somehow, Ashley had arranged for a slow dance to start. Claire watched as she drained her martini then Leon's as Ashley's hands started moving down Leon's lower back.

_I think your shady. I know you've been calling my guy. Are you crazy?_

A thought came to Claire and she fished Leon's cell phone out of her purse, he gave it to her before he was dragged out onto the dance floor. Claire found the call log and started going thru it. She found that Ashley had called Leon over 17 times this week alone. Claire could have sworn she heard one of her teeth crack when she saw that. Claire closed the phone, put it back in her purse and ordered another drink. She glanced over at Leon and that presidential whore and saw that Ashley's hands were almost on his ass. 'That's it!' Claire screamed in her head. Claire hopped of the barstool and started to towards the two when she saw something she could use. Claire went over and scooped up the item, she held it low so nobody could see it.

_Now I'm gonna take you outside and show you crazy. Ooh, I'll show you crazy._

Claire walked up to the two and tapped Ashley on the shoulder. Ashley sighed in a frustrated tone. "What?!" She snapped as she turned to a smiling Claire. Claire gave a small wave. "Hi." She raised the object. "Bye!" She smashed the blood red fire extinguisher into the side of Ashley's head, knocking the young girl along with some of her teeth out. Claire dropped the fire extinguisher and approached Leon, hands on her hips. "May I cut in?" She asked sweetly.

_Call my man again and I'll F*** you up! And I'm a F*** you up! And I'm a F*** you up! Touch my man again and I'm a F*** you up! And I'm a F*** you up! And I'm a F*** you up! And then you'll call me your best friend. And then you'll call me your best friend. Call me crazy but everytime I turn around, you're on my baby, ooh but I'm his lady. Am I possessive, just cause I'm claiming what's mine? You're crossing the line! _

Claire shook herself out of her daydream as the bartender set her drink down infront of her. The female bartender looked at Leon and Ashley then at Claire. "You gonna take that from the little piece of jailbait?" Claire smiled. "Just waiting for the right time." The female bartender chuckled. "Don't wait too long." Claire nodded then a idea struck her. She leaned over the bar and whispered something in the bartender's ear. The bartender smiled then handed Claire a key. Claire slipped the bartender a $50. Claire waited until the dance was over and the two separated. Ashley kissed Leon on the cheek and said she would be going to the bathroom. Claire got up and followed the girl. Claire entered the bathroom in time to see Ashley washing her hands. Claire stood next to the girl and applied a shade of lipstick, she saw Ashley glance over at her. "Ooh, can I borrow that? I'm hooking up with this cute guy!" Claire smiled but on the inside her blood was boiling. Not only was Ashley trying to hook up with her man, but she had forgotten that Claire was the other woman. Claire handed the lipstick to the younger girl. Ashley didn't even thank Claire. Claire waited until Ashley leaned in to apply the makeup then made her move. Claire grabbed the younger girl by the back of the head and smashed her face into the mirror. Ashley bashed her head against the mirror and passed out on the floor. Claire smoothed out her dress, retrieved her lipstick and left the bathroom. As the door closed, Claire locked the bathroom door and placed an Out of Order sign infront of the door.

_You call me crazy. Ooh, I got your crazy! Call my man again and I'll F*** you up! And I'm a F*** you up, And I'm a F*** you up! Touch my man again and I'm a F*** you up! And I'm a F*** you up! And I'm a F*** you up! And then you call me your best friend. They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy. (I know you are but what am I? I know you are but what am I?) They call me crazy, I think I'm crazy._

Claire walked out onto the dance floor and saw Leon standing there. "Where's Ashley?" "She's having some problems in the bathroom." Leon smiled as Claire wrapped her arms around Leon. "Nothing serious I hope?" Claire smiled and shook her head. "No. Nothing serious." 'Does a concussion count?' Claire thought as she rested her head against Leon's chest. Claire suddenly remembered something. She parted from Leon and jogged over to the bartender and handed her the key. "Thanks again. And did you?" The bartender smiled and nodded. "It's all set." Claire smiled. "Thanks so much." "Oh, no. Thank you." Claire left the bar and went back to Leon. Leon smiled. "What was that about?" Claire tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh, nothing. Girl stuff." Leon shrugged. "Alright." He wrapped his hand around Claire's waist. "Sorry about dancing with Ashley. You know you're the only girl in my life." Claire smiled again as she laid her head on Leon's chest. "Well, a girl could use a reminder. And Leon?" "Hmm?" "If I ever catch you dancing with that whore again, I'll fuck you and her up." Leon smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

The end.


	8. Am I now Leon Kennedy?

Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories.

Am I now Leon Kennedy?

Summary: Leon wakes in a destroyed Umbrella facility with no memory and a bullet in his brain. Post RE4, Pre RE5.

Note: This may be the darkest thing I've written yet. No, scratch that. This _is_ the darkest thing I've ever written.

Darkness. Darkness surrounded him, he tried to open his eyes but the pain in his head was unbearable. Finally, he managed to open his eyes, the pain was still there but it was more subdued now. He looked around, trying to recognize his surroundings but nothing looked familiar to him. He pushed away from the wall he was propped against, he wobbled on his feet. He leaned forward on his knees and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath and trying not to throw up again. He touched the side of his head and instantly took his hand away for two reasons: 1. the pain in his head returned and 2. blood covered the side of his head along with a gash that cut across his left temple. He looked down the hall and tried to get his bearings, he look to his left and decided to go down that way. He passed rooms filled with destroyed machines and broken test tubes. He neared a large door that was left ajar. He pushed it open and winced in the bright sunlight. He stepped out into a field, smoke came from the top of the building he had been. In the sunlight, he examined his clothes. He wore military fatigues and had a pistol in a leg holster. He patted his pockets from some kind of identification until he felt something metallic around his neck. He dug in his shirt and removed a set of dog tags. "Leon Kennedy. Is that me?" He muttered as he tucked the tags back into his shirt. He saw a road ahead and made his way towards it, hoping he could find somebody who could help him.

Claire Redfield lay on a cot, tears streaming down her eyes. It had been a day since her, her brother and his friends assaulted an Umbrella complex. Leon Kennedy was with her but they had gotten separated. 'Leon.' Claire thought. She and Leon had gotten close after Raccoon and Rockfort. He always had a shoulder for her to cry on when she needed it. And then just before that fateful mission, he did something she never expected: He declared his love for her. Claire was in shock. When she first met Leon, she thought he was cute. After Raccoon city, she admired the way he protected her. It reminded her of her brother. He waited for her at the airport when she got back from Rockfort, he didn't say anything, he just hugged her. After Leon had said that he loved her, Claire just blurted out that she loved him too. The night before the mission, they just laid in bed, his arms wrapped around her. Claire thought nothing else but Leon as they entered the Umbrella facility. Then it happened. As the self destruct armed, Chris came running back to them saying he met up with Leon. The two were looking for evidence against Umbrella when Albert Wesker appeared. He threatened Chris while Leon tried to draw his gun but Wesker was too fast for him and shot Leon in the head. Chris chased after Wesker but he disappeared. The facility started coming apart and Chris couldn't get back to Leon to see if he was okay. They evacuated soon after that. Claire had been screaming in the helicopter as the facility exploded, screaming to be left behind so she could find him. Chris held Claire as she cried and whispered in her ear that he would not rest until Leon was avenged. The helicopter had taken them back to the military base where they took off from and that's where they were currently. Claire continued crying as she buried her face into her pillow.

He sighed as continued walking down the road. He had stopped several times to rest, he even felt dizzy at times. He saw a sign ahead. "Werner Military Base. 4 miles." Maybe somebody there could help him. After all, he was dressed in military clothes. He continued walking until he saw a guard post where two armed soldiers stood. The soldiers raised their weapons at him as he approached. He raised his hands and cautiously moved forward. "ID, sir?" He slowly reached into his shirt and withdrew his dog tags and removed them. He handed them to the guard who looked them over then went over to the shack and picked up a phone. He couldn't hear what the guard was saying until he hung up the phone. "Captain Kennedy. They're waiting for you at the command center." He nodded as he accepted the dog tags from him and moved past the guards. He continued down the road until he reached a compound. He saw a large two story building that had a sign over the front door that read 'Command Center'. He walked thru the front door and someone was there to greet him. A man about his height greeted him. He wore a military dress uniform that had many medals on his chest. "Captain Kennedy. It's goo to see you. We assumed the worst." He looked around. "Do you know me?" The man frowned. "You don't remember me?" He pointed to the gash on the side of his head. "I can't remember anything. Could you tell me who I am?" The general sighed. "Okay, come with me. There's some people that would like to see you." He led the young man down the hall until the reached a set of double doors. He opened the door to reveal a conference room. Several people sat at the table, one person looked and pushed away from the table. The person came running up to him and hugged him tightly. "Leon! I thought I lost you. Chris told me what happened." The person parted from him and looked up at him, smiling. He frowned. "Do I know you?" The young woman's face dropped, tears formed in her eyes. "Leon, it's me. Claire. Claire Redfield! Don't you remember me?!" She yelled as she hugged him again. He looked at the other people in the room, their faces were filled with sorrow too. He looked down at the young woman again and awkwardly hugged her back. He whispered in her ear. "I'm really sorry. I just can't remember."

Claire sniffled as she parted from him, she took her hands in his. "It's okay" She spoke in a quivering voice. "It's okay. The important thing is you're back. You're back and we can be together again. Don't you remember me?" He shook his head. "I really want to it's just…" He trailed off as something passed thru his mind. A face. That young woman's face. She spoke in his mind. "I love you too, Leon Kennedy." "Leon Kennedy." He muttered. Claire nodded. "That's you. That's your name. I'm Claire." She pointed to several other people. "That's Chris, my brother. Jill Valentine. Barry Burton. Rebecca Chambers. They're your friends too." He looked at each of the faces who smiled back at him. He looked back at Claire. "Claire. Claire Redfield." Claire looked up at him. "That's me. Don't worry. We'll get your memory back. We'll get it back." They hugged again.

The next day…

Leon Kennedy sighed as he walked around the military base with Jill Valentine. She decided it would be best if she helped try to get back his memory rather than Claire who wasn't up to the task, emotionally anyway. "So, I work for the President?" Jill nodded. "And you used to be a police officer in Raccoon city before it was destroyed." "Raccoon city?" Leon muttered as more memories of that day came flooding back to him. "That's when I met Claire." Jill patted him on the arm. "Very good." "Where is Claire?" "Claire is reviewing some Umbrella security tapes from the mission we went on. I'm not sure why." "She really cares about me." "We all do. You're one of my best friends." "Chris doesn't like me." Jill chuckled. "That's only because you were involved with his sister." "We didn't…I mean, me and Claire didn't…you know?" Jill blushed. "No," She giggled. "As far as I know, you haven't. But I can tell Claire wants to. I can tell." "I really wish I had my memory back." Jill patted his arm again. "You'll get 'em back. Now, do remember what happened that day?" Leon tried to concentrate. "I remember lots of noise. I remember seeing that guy Chris. Then I saw a gun. Then nothing." Jill nodded. "Chris says you ran into a man called Albert Wesker and he shot you." "Albert Wesker." Leon muttered as a memory came flooding back. _"Chris, so nice to see you again." Leon looked from Chris Redfield to Albert Wesker. "This is Wesker?" Wesker smiled. Leon went for his gun but felt nothing but pain._ "Leon? Leon, are you okay?" Leon shook himself out of his stupor. "Sorry. I remember it. I remember Wesker shooting me."

Claire Redfield sighed as she ejected the fifth tape from the VCR and insert another one. She had been reviewing tapes, hoping she could find Leon on the monitors. Maybe it would give her some closure. Maybe his memories would come back when he saw himself again. She looked up when she heard a voice. "Hey, Claire. Want some coffee?" It was Chris. "Yeah, sure." Chris smiled and walked off to go get some coffee. Claire pressed play and watched as the footage spooled out onto the screen. She watched as she witnessed her and her brother stormed the facility. She had turned the volume down alittle. Claire turned to get another tape ready when she heard it. "Chris, where are we going?" It was Leon on the tape. "I have to check something." Claire dismissed it as she checked the tapes then. "Chris, I'd like to ask you something." "Shoot." "How do you feel about me and Claire?" She heard Chris sigh. "Honestly. I don't like it at all." Leon sighed this time. "I was afraid of that. I mean no disrespect to you but I love your sister and nothing you can say will change that." "If that's the way you feel then I guess talking is out of the question."

Bang.

Claire's head shot up to look at the monitor as she watched in horror as Chris Redfield, her brother, shot the man she loved in the stomach with his pistol. Leon collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor. He went for his gun and Chris shot Leon again in the chest, twice. Claire could only watch in horror as Chris stood above Leon, he thumbed the hammer back on his STARS issue Beretta. She watched as Leon started coughing up blood. "You're…out of …your mind." Chris smiled. "That's a new one." Chris stepped back abit. He raised the gun at Leon's head. "Wait…what…are you going…to tell Claire?" Chris paused and lowered his gun, he was thinking. He raised the gun again. "I'll think of something."

Bang.

Claire watched as Leon's head snapped back, blood splattered on the wall behind him. Chris holstered the gun and ran off. Claire stopped the tape and sat back in her seat. She couldn't believe it. Her own brother tried to kill Leon because he thought he was protecting her. Claire bit her lip. What was she going to do? Who could she tell?

"Hey Claire."

Claire almost jumped out of her skin. Chris Redfield stood in the doorway with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. "You take sugar with yours?" He saw the expression on her face. "You alright?" Claire breathed in. "Yeah, scared the shit out of me. And yeah, I take sugar." Chris nodded and left the room. Claire exhaled heavily. She had to tell somebody. Claire picked up her cell phone and dialed Jill's number. It rang several times before she picked up. "Hey Claire. What's up?" "Jill, is Leon with you?" "Yeah." "I need to tell you guys something. In town." Claire hung up and left the room. She left the military base and drove towards town. She spotted Jill's car at a local coffeehouse and stopped. She walked inside and saw Jill sitting at a table. Claire sat down, she looked around. "What's up Claire? You look paranoid." Jill said with a chuckle. Claire folded her hands infront of her. "It was Chris." "What was Chris?" Claire sighed. "Chris…shot Leon." Jill blinked. "What?" Claire straightened up. "Chris shot Leon because of me and Leon's relationship. It was him, not Wesker." Jill stared at Claire then laughed. "Claire, I hate to say this but I think your losing your mind." A voice spoke from behind Claire. "Who's losing their mind?" Claire spun around. Chris Redfield stood behind her. Claire looked back at Jill who smiled. "I asked Chris to join us." Chris sat down next to Claire. "I saw you leaving the base and wondered what you were up to." Claire smiled uneasily. "I'm a big girl." Chris smiled. "I'm aware of that. So what's up?" Jill laughed. "Claire has been saying the nuttiest thing. She's saying that you tried to kill Leon because you didn't approve of him." Chris laughed as well. "You're saying I tried to kill Leon because I don't like him? Claire, I maybe a lot of things. But I'm not a murderer." Jill chuckled. "Yeah, she says you tried to shoot him." Chris laughed. "So, what? I shoot him with my Beretta and then I blow up the building to cover the whole thing up?" Leon came over holding three cups of coffee. "What's going on?" Jill laughed. "Claire says that Chris tried to kill you!" Leon smiled. "That's a little hard to believe. Even for me." Claire looked from Leon to Chris. "Who said you used your Beretta?"

Chris smiled. "What?" Claire leaned close to him. "When did I ever say that you used your Beretta?" Chris looked for Claire to Jill to Leon. He sighed. "Guess the jokes on me." Jill stared at him. "Chris, is she telling the truth?" Chris scratched his lower back, lifting up his shirt and tucked it behind his Beretta. "Yep." Leon set the coffee down and stood by Claire, his fists clenched. Jill shook her head. "Why?" Chris sighed. "Why?" He looked at Leon. "Because I just don't like you." Claire looked up at Leon. "Come on. We're leaving." Leon looked down at Claire. "Just like that?" Claire nodded. Claire pushed away from the table. "Goodbye Chris." Leon and Claire left the coffeehouse and walked across the street towards a bridge. Chris sighed as he looked at Jill who shook her head. "Jill?" "Don't talk to me." Chris stood up and walked out of the coffeehouse and towards Leon and Claire. He pulled the Beretta from his belt and did a brass check. "Claire!" Claire stopped and turned. "Claire, I'm sorry." He raised the gun at Leon. Leon pushed Claire out of the way as Chris fired. The bullet struck Leon in the right shoulder, causing him to spin towards the ledge. Claire ran towards Chris and tried to hit the gun out of his hands but it went off again. Claire heard Leon groan, she turned and saw that the second bullet had hit him as well. She couldn't see where but he was holding the side of his head. "Oh, no. Not again." She whispered as Leon fell over the railing and into the river below. Claire ran to the railing and looked over. She didn't see Leon surface. She leaned on the railing and started to cry. She lost him again.

One year later….

Rome, Italy

Claire Redfield sighed as she sat down at the counter of her café. She looked around and saw several people sitting at tables, making idle chit chat. She took a sip from her coffee and picked up a book she had been reading. She removed the postcard that she used as a bookmark from Jill. She flipped it over. It said that she put Chris in counseling and he is doing well. She also said that she and Chris would be coming for a visit soon to see how Claire's business is doing. Claire set the postcard and turned back to her book only for a couple to approach the counter. Claire was lucky she learned Italian quickly. **"Can I help you?" **The man nodded. **"Two coffees. Please." **Claire nodded. **"Two coffees coming up."** Claire turned to the coffeemaker and poured two cups of coffee and set them on a tray. She carried the tray over to a table and set the cups down on the table. The young couple thanked Claire who smiled and walked back to the counter. She glanced at her watch, it was getting close to closing time. Claire sighed. "I miss you Leon."

Claire sighed as she locked the door to the café, rain was pouring down as she stood on front step. She groaned as she realized she forgot her umbrella at home. She laughed to herself. "The one time I need an Umbrella." She saw a man standing on the same step, his back to her and under an umbrella. He spoke in Italian. **"It's beautiful when it rains. Isn't it?" "True. Very beautiful. Only if you have an umbrella." **The man chuckled. "**Well, then. You're in luck. I have one." **He turned to Claire and spoke in English. "I'm sorry. Have we met?" Claire smirked. "I think maybe in another life." Leon Kennedy smiled. "I'd offer you a ride but I ride a motorcycle." Claire's smile grew wider. "You know, I love motorcycles." Leon smiled. "Hmm. I didn't know that." Claire laughed. "You better not be making fun of me." Leon smiled. "Nope. I'm back. Memories and all." Claire hugged him. "That's good." Leon and Claire walked down the steps and approached a black 1994 Harley Davidson Heritage Softail Classic. Claire's eyes lit up. "Oh, baby. Where have you been?" Leon mounted the cycle. "Where to? I'm just visiting." Claire slid on behind him. "Back to my place. We have a lot of making up to do." Claire slid her arms around his waist as he started the motorcycle. Claire laid her head on his upper back and sighed. Everything was right in the world.

The end.

A/N: I've been wanting to post this one for a long time.


	9. Infected

Infected

Summary: Leon is infected with a disease and Claire has to care for him. Post RE4. Dedicated to Hobohunter who I hope is feeling better.

Leon Kennedy groaned as he lay in bed, sweat covered his brow. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't allow him to. He wanted to push the bed covers off of him, the heat from the covers was getting to him. He saw a glass of water on the table and scooped it up, he down the glass in one gulp but he still felt thirsty. Leon ran a hand across his face and moaned. The door to the room he was in opened and Claire Redfield stepped thru, carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming soup. Leon pulled the covers over his head and moaned again. "Go. Away." Claire frowned. "Come on, Leon. It's not that bad." Leon still didn't remove the covers from his head. Claire set the tray down on a table and poked the large lump in the middle of the bed. "Come on." She teased. Leon groaned and threw back the covers. "Fine. Do your worst." Leon muttered as he sat up against the headboard. Claire smiled and picked up the tray then set it on his lap. Claire picked up the bowl of soup and a spoon. She dipped the spoon into the bowl and gently blew on it to cool it down as she raised the spoon. Leon glared at her as she raised the spoon to his mouth. "I'm sick not an invalid." Claire took this opportunity to shove the spoon in his open mouth. "There we go." She smiled as Leon sucked the contents off the spoon. Claire tried to pull back the spoon but Leon bit down the spoon, preventing its escape. He wasn't going to make this easy for Claire. Claire let go of the spoon and smiled as she watched the spoon stick in his mouth. Claire grabbed the spoon and pulled it out. Claire continued feeding Leon without incident until the bowl was empty.

Claire set the tray off to the side and scooted closer to Leon. She laid her palm on his forehead. "You still got a fever." Leon sighed. "If my mother was here, she'd kiss my forehead." Claire smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Better?" "Nope." Claire pecked him on the cheek. "How bout now?" "Still nothing but you're getting warmer." Claire smirked. "If you think I'm kissing you on the mouth while you've got the flu, you got another thing coming." Leon rolled his eyes. "Come on Claire. Get down with the sickness. We could share a bed together." "Ah, ha! So that's your plan?!" Claire said as she stood up. "You want me to get sick too so I'd sleep with you?" "So you'll do it?" Claire rolled her eyes as she picked up the tray. She left without saying a word.

The next day…

The bedroom door opened and Chris Redfield, his wife Jill Redfield and Claire walked in. Chris was wrapped in a blanket and sneezing. "Sorry, Leon. But you just got a cellmate." They set a foldable bed for Chris to lay on. As he lay down, he pointed to Leon. "How come he gets Claire's bed when I have to sleep on a fold up? It's my house!" Jill tucked him in. "Leon got sick before you so it was first come first serve." "Doesn't make it right." Chris muttered. Claire rolled her eyes again as she went to check on Leon. "How'd he get it?" Leon asked as Claire stuck a thermometer in his mouth. Claire chuckled. "One of Chris's co-workers sneezed in his face." Leon smiled as he laid back. "I'd laugh if I didn't think I'd throw up." Leon said around the thermometer. Claire pulled it out and checked it. "101.3. Still high." She kissed him on the forehead again, she rubbed his chest. "Feel better sweetie." Although they couldn't see Chris, they could still hear him. "Not while I'm in the room." Leon sighed. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to smother your brother." Claire smiled as she kissed Leon on the forehead then ran a hand thru his hair. "See you later." And with that, Jill and Claire left. It was quiet for about five minutes. "I can hear you wheezing, Redfield." "Don't make me get out of this bed, Kennedy." Leon sighed. "It's going to be a long week." He muttered before rolling onto his side.

2 hours later…

The bedroom door opened and Jill and Claire came in. Both of them carrying bowls of soup. Jill kneeled down next to Chris and Claire sat on the bed next to Leon. Jill managed to feed Chris without incident but Claire had problems. Leon refused to open his mouth. "Come on, Leon. It'll help you get better." Leon still refused to open. "Come on. For me?" Leon raised an eyebrow, Claire tried her luck. "If you finish the bowl, you can see the picture at the bottom: Wesker strangling Chris." Leon smiled and opened his mouth. Chris shook his head. "When I get better, I'm going to kill you Claire." Jill interceded before it escalated into a full blown war between the two siblings. "Ok, let's just concentrate on getting the two of you better." When Claire was finished, she stood up. "I called Becca and when she's done with her shift, she'll stop over to check on you two." Jill patted Chris on the head and kissed him on the cheek. Both girls left the room.

Another 2 hours later….

The bedroom door opened again and this time Jill was being led inside followed by Claire. Leon sat up. "Now, how'd _she_ get it?" Claire sighed. "Chris must have sneezed on her at some point. That's all we can think of." Jill groaned as she pulled the blanket that was around her alittle tighter. "I blame you Redfield." Jill said nasally as she kicked Chris's bed frame which caused half of it to collapse and caused his head to hit the floor. Leon started laughing until he felt the bile rise up in his throat. "Ohh. Whew. Won't do that again." Leon fell back against the bed with a hand on his head. Jill laid down on her own bed and turned away from Chris. "I hate you Chris. You put your disease in me." She groaned. Leon chuckled. "Jill, you shouldn't talk that way about Chris's potential children." "Button it, Kennedy!" Chris snapped as he tried to fix his bed. Claire sighed, hands on her hips. "Now, if you guys can't play nice, I'll move you to separate rooms. Would you like that?" Jill just grumbled. Leon sighed. "Nope. Fine here." Chris snorted. "I wouldn't mind a different room." Claire smiled. "Well, too bad. You're stuck together so make the best of it." Claire left the room and closed the door behind her. Jill spoke, still looking at the opposite wall. "I hate you Chris. You infected me." "Jill, I'm" "Shut up! I hate you! Bastard." "AW,JESUS! You're not gonna fucking die, Jill!" Leon said from his bed.

One hour later…

Rebecca Chambers came into the room followed by Claire. Both women stopped just inside the door at the sight before them. Leon and Chris were out of bed and hitting each other with pillows, one pillow lay between them that was gutted with Chris's knife sticking out of it and feathers lay everywhere. Jill was attempting to sleep with her pillow over her head. "What is going on in here?" Claire said. Leon and Chris stopped hitting each other and looked at Claire. Chris pointed a finger at Leon. "He started it." WAP! Leon hit Chris from the left with his pillow and Chris returned with a right that Leon managed to duck under. Leon swung his pillow up and nailed Chris with an uppercut with his pillow. Claire darted forward and stepped in between the two immature men. She quickly disarmed the two men and sent them to their respective beds. Rebecca giggled. "I see you have your hands full." Claire sighed. "I feel like a full time mother." Rebecca smiled. "Well, don't worry. They should be alright in a couple of days." Claire nodded. "Thank god. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Two hours later….

The bedroom door opened again followed by the cries of "WHY ME?!" All three occupants looked up to see Claire Redfield being led into the room by Rebecca Chambers. She looked around and couldn't find a bed. "Sorry, Claire. Looks like you're bunking with Leon." A cheer rose from Leon's bed. Rebecca peeled back the covers and Claire slipped into the bed. Rebecca replaced the covers and left the room. Claire rolled onto her side away from Leon when she felt his arms wrap around her midsection and pulled her closer to him. Claire smiled and turned to face him. He pecked her on the lips. "Don't have to worry about that now." Claire groaned. "Don't remind me." "Speaking of which, how did you get it?" "Damn little kid at the grocery store. I bent down to talk to him and he sneezed in my face. It's official. I hate children." Leon chuckled. "Ok, crazy lady. You just get some sleep now." Claire snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. She had them closed for less than a minute when she heard it. "Leon" "I know. I can hear it too." Chris Redfield lay on his back with his mouth wide open, snoring. Claire shook her head and groaned. "Someone, somewhere hates me." Leon rested his chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry about that right now, just get some sleep." Claire nodded and closed her eyes. Secretly she was happy to be in Leon's arms.

Albert Wesker chuckled as his plan came full circle. The secret micro camera he planted in the room recorded everything. He heard someone approach him. "Was it a success?" Wesker nodded. "They all got it now, except for Chambers but that's fine." "Can I ask you something?" "Of course." "Why did you give them the flu?" "I've spent years trying to kill them, I figured I needed a break. Have some fun and enjoy myself." Although he couldn't see it the other person shrugged. "Whatever works." "When will Burnside be back?" "As soon as he gets his vaccine shot. Apparently Chris didn't recognize him." Wesker smiled. It was his plan to use Steve to spread his virus. He didn't count on Leon catching it first which was not his doing but it worked wonderfully nonetheless. Ada Wong moved from her place behind Wesker. "I'm going to get some rest." Wesker nodded, not really listening and kept his eyes glued to the screen. Ada left the control and proceeded to her room, as she neared the door, she tensed up and sneezed into her hands. "Oh, god. I need a tissue."

Fin.


	10. Desire

Desire

Summary: Claire Redfield is surprised in her home by what initially appears to be a very ebrious Leon Kennedy but she soon finds that it might be more serious than that. Post RE4.

There was a thunderstorm going on as Claire Redfield entered her and her brother's house. She sorted thru a small stack of mail she just grabbed from the mailbox before dropping them on the kitchen table. She peeled off her coat and draped it over a chair. She got a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip from it. She absently noticed that they were out of beer as she closed the fridge door. Claire walked towards the living room, she flicked the switch to turn on the lights but nothing happened. "Great, power's out." She muttered. "Better flip the breakers." As Claire walked thru the darkened living room, someone came out of the darkness and tackled her. They fell to the ground and her assailant pinned her to the floor and leaned in close until they were nose to nose. Thunder crashed and lightening illuminated the living room. Claire clearly saw her assailant's face. Leon Kennedy smiled like an idiot. "Hi. Been waiting a couple of hours for you to get home. Glad it was you and not Chris." Claire blinked and spoke slowly. "Leon, what are you doing?" Leon shrugged as he continued pinning her to the carpeted floor. "Like I said, I was waiting for you" "No, why did you tackle me?" "Cause you like it rough." "I like what rough?" Claire asked, already dreading the answer. Leon pressed his body closer to her. "You know what." He smiled again, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. That's when Claire smelled it. "Leon, have you been drinking?" Leon sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll pay you for the beers." Claire's eyes slightly widened. "You drank 12 beers? Chris was saving those for a party this weekend." Leon sighed again. "I didn't drink them in a row. I had to use the restroom acouple of times." "Leon?" "Yeah?" "Get off me." "Ok, if you wanna go to the bedroom, that's fine with me." "No, I mean get off me and go home." Leon chuckled. "Playing hard to get are we?" Claire's eyes narrowed. 'He may be drunk but that's no excuse.' Claire thought. "Leon, I'm sure Chris has a gun around here. If you don't get off, I'm going to use it on you." Leon sighed dreamily. "I love it when you're angry." Claire groaned as she tried to struggle out of his grip. Leon's grip tightened and his mood changed to a more serious one. "Sorry, Claire. I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Claire managed to get her leg free and kicked Leon in the jewels. He promptly let go after that. "Jesus! Fuck!" Leon yelled as he grabbed his crotch in pain.

Claire was on her feet and running upstairs towards her bedroom so she could lock herself in. Claire didn't even hear him as he quickly ran up the stairs and tackled her again. They both slid on the carpet down the wood floor and came to a rest just outside of her bedroom. Leon pinned Claire's arms behind her back and put his weight on her. Claire started panicking now. "Leon! Stop! You don't want to do this! Leon! Please! STOP!" As if some kind of switch had been flicked, Leon rolled off of Claire and began writhing in pain. Claire watched in horror as Leon groaned in pain, spasming on floor until he went limp. Claire stared at him for several seconds before crawling over to him. "Leon?" She called tentatively. She placed her hand on his chest. His eyes fluttered open. "Claire?" "Leon, what happened?" Leon groaned as he sat up. "I don't know. Last thing I remember was I was at my house then…. waking up here." Leon groaned again, he grasped the sides of his head. "Matter of fact. What am I doing here?" "You don't remember?" Leon shook his head. "I do remember you kicking me in the nuts." Claire grinned sheepishly. "You didn't give me a choice." Leon looked up at her sharply. "I didn't….I didn't hurt you did I?" Claire shook her head. "Not badly. You kinda" Leon enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear. Claire smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, his hands rubbing her back. "It's okay." She said as his hands dipped lower. "You're just not your HEY!" She yelped as Leon tried to snake a hand down the back of her pants. Claire balled up her fist and punched Leon in the nose. "Fuck! Again?!" Leon moaned as he fell back onto the carpet, clutching his nose. "Oh, god! Sorry Leon." Claire stood up. "I'm gonna call Becca!" She ran off to grab her mobile phone. "Hurry!" Leon called after her.

Rebecca Chambers sighed as she rubbed her eyes then turned back to her microscope. She suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate in her lab coat pocket. She fished it out and looked at the display which read 'Claire Redfield'. Becca flipped open her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hey Claire, what's up?" Becca heard a groan on the other end. "Leon! Let go!" "Claire?" "Sorry, Becca. Just having alittle problem." Becca tapped her pen against the table. "What sort of problem?" Becca asked, not really listening. Becca straightened up when she heard the following, she also turned a bright shade of red. Claire Redfield managed to get to the phone alright but she didn't realize that Leon had lost control again. As she started to explain what was happening, she felt Leon's hands on her body. Claire dropped her arm that held her cell phone as Leon pressed his chest against her back. "Leon, please." Claire whimpered. Leon smiled as he whispered in her ear. "Don't fight it. You know you want to. I can feel it." Claire moaned as Leon cupped her breasts and kissed the back of her neck. Claire dropped her cell phone, she started to reach up to stop Leon but she herself stopped. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it did feel good. Leon spun Claire around and gently pinned her to the wall. He kissed her passionately on the lips, neither of them aware of what was happening to each other, of what he was breathing into her.

Becca feverishly dialed Claire's cell number again only to receive a busy signal. Becca dropped her phone on the passenger seat of her car as she rounded the corner and arrived at Claire's house. She pulled up in the driveway and ran to the front door. Becca stepped into the foyer. "Claire? Leon? Anyone here?" She looked up at the staircase as Leon Kennedy came downstairs, scratching his head. "Hey, Becca. You see Claire anywhere?" Becca looked at him in surprise. "Um, no. I just got here. What's going on?" Leon looked around, he shrugged. "I don't know. I keep blacking out every once and awhile. Why are you here?" "Uh, Claire called and said she had a problem. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Leon shook his head. "No. No, wait. I do remember Claire saying she was gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up but that was about 10 minutes ago. I checked the bathroom and she wasn't there. Don't know what happened." Both of them looked up as Claire appeared at the top of the stairs. "Becca! You're here. Thank god. We have to hurry." Leon smiled. "Hey, Claire. Where'd you go?" Claire smiled as she waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I just locked myself in the closet." "The closet?! The hell were you doing in the closet?" Becca asked as Claire got her and Leon's jackets. Claire started whispering in Becca's ear. "It's Leon. He's acting really weird." Becca grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Really? I heard over the phone." Claire turned a bright shade of red. "Listen, we have to get Leon to your office. He needs OH!" Claire exclaimed as Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and started nuzzling her neck. Becca stood near the door, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Doesn't seem like much of a problem." Becca said with a slight giggle. "BECCA!" Claire groaned.

An hour later and several more attempted gropings.....

Leon stood in an isolation cell that had a cot and a sheet of bulletproof glass on one side so visitors could look in. Leon nursed his arm from where Rebecca took a blood sample. Claire Redfield sat on a desk about thirty feet back after she stood too close to the glass and Leon tried to make a grab at her only to be foiled by the glass. Claire exhaled as she unbuttoned her collar, was it just her or was it getting hotter in the room? She glanced back at Leon who was pacing the inside of his cell like a caged lion. Claire started breathing in ragged gasps while looking at Leon. What was coming over her? Claire dropped off the desk and approached the cell door. Claire lost complete control of her body as she punched in the code to Leon's cell door and it popped open. She quietly slipped in, she gently pushed the door closed and heard the lock click. Leon had his back to her, she stood at the opposite wall. It had been a minute before Leon realized there was someone else in the room with him, he slowly turned. He put his back against the wall. They stared at each other for several minutes, neither of them said anything. Then Claire walked forward as did Leon. They met in the middle of the room. They stood there, just looking at each other. Leon reached up and gently stroked Claire's cheek with the back of his hand. Claire reached up and took his hand in hers and cupped it against her cheek. She leaned into the warmth of his hand. She looked up at him with loving eyes but her mind was saying that she should leave, to walk out right now. Leon gently pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. Leon gently picked her up, lips still locked with each other and carried her over to the cot. They removed each other's clothes. They did it slowly, it wasn't feverish, it wasn't passionate. It was slow, delicate, precise. Leon gently kissed every inch of Claire's naked body with his lips before kissing her on the lips again. Claire pulled her ponytail free and her flowing hair blanketed the pillow. Leon positioned himself and he slowly began to enter her. Claire let out a soft gasp, Leon stopped. When she felt comfortable, he continued.

When he was completely in her, Leon gently rolled her over so she was on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips as she started to make love to him. Leon sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, she interlocked her arms around his neck. They met for another kiss. They never said anything to each other except for the moans of pleasure. Claire could feel Leon swell then release himself in her, she soon joined him in orgasm. Claire collapsed against him. She could feel Leon remove himself then gently laid her on the cot which was barely big enough for the two of them. Leon pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm around her waist then pulled her close. Leon kissed her on the shoulder as they both fell asleep.

Claire woke with a gasp. She almost fell out of the chair she had been sitting in. Claire looked around. She was back in the lab on the other side of the glass. She looked over at Leon who was fast asleep on the cot with his back to her. Both of them were fully clothed. Claire shook her head. "God, what a dream." She said aloud. Rebecca Chambers entered the lab, wearing her white lab coat. "What dream?" She asked as she took a sip of coffee. Claire tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She recounted the whole dream to Rebecca who listened in amazement. When Claire was done, Rebecca looked at her friend with a warm smile. "That's so beautiful." Claire nodded, unsure what to make of the whole thing. Rebecca patted her hand. "Come on. I'd like to do a blood test on you if you don't mind." Claire nodded. "Sure." Becca left the room first, Claire got up and walked over to Leon's cell who was up and about. "Don't worry, Leon. We're gonna beat this thing." Leon smiled. "I got faith."

Two hours later....

Rebecca and Claire stood infront of Leon's cell with his blood work in Becca's hand. Leon sighed as he sat on the cot in his cell, his head in his hands. "So, let me get this straight. You believe that I'm under the influence of a drug that is causing me to not only black out but sexually assault one of my closest friends?" Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, that's about right. But it's much more complicated than that." "How?" Rebecca glanced at Claire who nodded. "Ok, Leon. You're infected with a Las Plagas." Leon blinked. "What?" He asked slowly. "Well, this Plagas in your body is much different than anything we've ever seen. It's specifically engineered for a specific purpose." "What purpose?" Becca shrugged. "Well, I have a theory but I don't think either of you will like it." Leon stared at her. "Well, after hearing that, now I have to hear it." Leon said. Becca sighed. "I think that this Plagas was designed for the person injected to increase their sexual nature." "You mean someone slipped me an aphrodisiac cocktail?" Becca nodded. "Something like that. I noticed a puncture wound in the base of your neck. Do you remember anything at all?"A thought came to Claire. "Becca, when Leon attacked me the second time, I started screaming and Leon went into convulsions. What caused that?" Becca tapped her chin. "Only thing I can think of was Leon's body knew you were trying to reject him and it caused him pain. I can't explain it." Leon sighed. "I remember sitting at home when someone showed up. I can't remember who." "Could it have been Wesker?" Claire asked. "If it was, I don't know if I should either thank him or kill him." Leon muttered. Becca shook her head. "Doesn't fit. Why would Wesker inject something into Leon that would make him try to rape Claire?" Leon groaned. "Don't use 'rape'. Makes me sound like a pervert." "Can you remember anything specific about this person? A smell, a touch. A color." "Wait. I remember red." "Just red?" Becca inquired. Leon shook his head. "A red dress." He paused as he realized who it was. "Ada." An orderly came in and handed Becca another sheet of paper. Becca scanned the paper and sighed. "Just what I was afraid of." "What?" "It's you blood work, Claire. You've got it too." Claire shook her head. "No, that can't be right. How could I have" Claire trailed off as she remembered Leon kissing her the first time. Claire groaned. "Christ." Claire growled. "That bitch is dead." Uh, Claire?" "Yeah?" "Are you missing anything?" Claire's brow furrowed. "No. Why?" Leon held up an item he had behind his back. Claire gasped. It was her black lace bra. "I think we might be in trouble." Leon said with a sheepish grin.

After Rebecca stopped laughing and Claire went in to get her 'property' back, Becca composed herself. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Ada inject a Plagas into Leon that would make him go after Claire?" Leon was out of his cell now after being given an inhibitor that would make him lucid. "Doesn't matter. Becca, can you remove it?" The young doctor shook her head. "No, but I do have some good news: This Plagas was designed to have a short life span." "So, what can we do?"Claire asked. "Can we just wait it out?" Becca shook her head. "No. From what I can tell, if it senses that it can't achieve it's objective, it'll kill the host." "So what then?" "Only one thing to do: Let the Plagas run it's course." Claire and Leon looked at each other then back at Becca. "You mean?" Becca grinned widely. "Yep."

Back at Claire's house....

Claire and Leon sat on Claire's bed. Both of them still fully dressed. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Leon finally spoke. "So. How do we?" Claire bit her lip. "Can you remember how we did last time?" Leon shook his head. "No, I think I blacked out again." Claire nodded. "Me too." "So, then what?" "I think we should let the Plagas take control." "Is that a good idea?" "Probably not." Claire sighed. "Well, doesn't look like I have much choice." Just before Claire pinned Leon to the bed and straddled him, Leon saw Claire's eyes for a brief moment: they were red like a victim of Las Plagas. Leon soon felt himself lose control. This encounter was much different from their previous encounter. It was more passionate, it was more raw. After pulling each other clothes off, the two parasite controlled lovers began making love again. There was no control, only passion. Leon pinned Claire to the mattress and entered her, alittle roughly. Claire wrapped her legs around Leon's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust into her, she kissed him feverishly. Both of them were panting, groaning and moaning. Claire felt the release of orgasm, followed swiftly by Leon. Leon fell forward on her. Claire pulled his head to her chest, stroking his hair. Claire could feel him start to soft in her when he started again, moving with the same vigor as before. Claire joined him as well. An untold amount of time had past before both of them were completely spent. Leon pulled Claire close to him like before and held her in his arms. Their red eyes soon faded to their normal colors. "Is that it?" Claire asked in a tiny voice. Leon sighed. "I hope so." Claire nodded and closed her eyes. Leon parted from Claire and got up. He went downstairs and opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door. "You should be lucky I don't have a gun." Leon slowly turned on his heel to address the person behind him face to face.

Ada Wong sat at the kitchen table, she wore the same dress as she did in Spain. She smiled. "Now, would you have shot me if you did?" She set her Blacktail on the table. Leon sat down across from her. "Still thinking about it." Ada sighed. "You know, I can't help but feel jealous. I feel like such a schoolgirl, pining over you." Leon snorted. "I'm touched." Ada smirked. "Don't worry. The feeling came and went." She wore the same sunglasses as before, Leon couldn't see her eyes. "Why are you here?" Ada chuckled ruefully. "It's funny you know. I did all of this so I could have you all to myself. To use you then rid myself of you. To move past you. But you're feelings for her were so strong. I couldn't believe it when you walked right past me and came here. I followed you then too." Leon shook his head at her. "What you did was wrong. You tried to make me rape her." Ada shrugged. "That was all you. It's not my fault you wanted to sleep with that little whore." Leon lunged across the table and tackled Ada. He pinned her to the floor. He wrapped his hands around her throat and began to tighten them. Ada remembered being in this same situation before except this time she didn't have her knife and the Plagas wasn't controlling Leon. Leon slammed her head repeatedly into the floor. He looked her right in the eyes. "You listen to me, you fucking bitch." Ada tried to say something but the only thing that came out was a choke. Leon continued. "If you come within 100 yards of me or Claire, I will personally kill you. Got it?" Ada nodded. Leon let her go. He turned away from as she rubbed her throat. Ada stood up. "This is the last time we'll see each other, Ada." Ada went over to the patio door she used to let herself in. "Until next time." "Don't count on it." Leon said coldly. Ada wanted to say something but she left instead. Leon locked the door behind her. He went back upstairs and climbed into bed. Claire, still asleep, wrapped her arm across his chest. Leon tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you." He muttered before sleep overtook him.

Fin.


	11. Are You Here?

Are you here?

Summary: Leon Kennedy wakes in an abandoned Umbrella facility and finds that he is not alone or so he thinks. Post RE4.

Leon Kennedy groaned as a light flickered in his eyes. He started to reach up to swat it away with his left hand but a sharp pain stopped him. He hissed air thru his teeth as he draped his left arm across his chest. Leon tired to push himself up but felt a great weight on his chest. Leon took a deep breath and pushed himself into a sitting position. Leon looked around and found himself in a broken elevator. Leon rolled on his side and pushed himself to his feet. He groaned and leaned against the wall, he felt his bile rising up his throat. Leon breathed deeply, trying not to throw up. Leon noticed an access panel above him that was slightly ajar. He pushed it all the way open and sighed. The elevator shaft was destroyed. The maintenance ladder that ran up the side had been torn away in several sections and the cable that held the elevator snapped. "Not getting out that way." Leon muttered. "You can say that again." Said a voice from behind him. Leon spun around. "Hello?" He called. There was no one there. Leon looked around but couldn't find a weapon, he still had his sidearm: a Beretta PX4 Storm. Leon drew the handgun and did a one handed brass check. The elevator doors were open but broken. Leon slipped thru them and entered a hallway. He felt a searing pain run thru his left leg. He wasn't sure but his leg might be broken, he tried moving it and felt the pain again, it was broken. After determining there was no danger, Leon slid the handgun back into its holster. Leon tried moving his left arm again but the pain stopped him. He looked around and started down the left side of the hallway. He remembered there was an infirmary not too far away from where he was. But he wasn't trained in first aid very well. "Where's Becca when I need her?" He said to himself. "Probably upstairs." Said the same voice as before. Leon stopped moving. "Hello?" Silence. Leon shook his head and continued down the hall. "You're hearing things, Leon." He muttered as he turned down another hallway.

Leon swung the door to the infirmary open and stepped inside, thankfully the lights were still on. Leon limped over to the medicine cabinet and started searching for painkillers. "This goes against my better judgment: looking for painkillers deep in the top secret facility of an evil pharmaceutical company that makes bio weapons for a hobby. Then again, I really need those pills." "Try the top rack." That voice again. Leon stopped searching and stood there. "Ok, I'm going to turn around and there's going to be somebody there. Ok?" Leon slowly turned around but was disappointed for a third time. Leon turned back to the cabinet and searched the top rack. "Hey. Score." Leon picked up a bottle of pills that thankfully were still full. He popped the cap and swallowed two of them. His head started to feel better. "You're welcome." The voice said in an annoyed tone. Leon closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "It's all in your head, it's all in your head." "You're right about that." Said a different voice this time. Leon opened his eyes. "Who are you?" "You telling me you don't recognize this voice?!" The first voice said. "Maybe this will help. Turn around." Leon slowly turned on his heel and gaped at the sight before him. Claire Redfield stood before him, dressed in the same attire she wore in Raccoon city but her ponytail had been pulled free. She put her hands on her hips. "Now you recognize me?" Claire said with a smile. Leon moved towards her. "Claire. You're here!" He rushed towards her to hug her but failed to connect. He turned and saw that Claire was standing in the same spot. "Did I just?" Claire nodded. "Yep. Right thru me." "That was weird." Leon muttered. Claire scoffed. "You're telling me." Leon looked at her. "Are you a ghost?" "Am I dead?" Leon remembered that just before the cable snapped, he pushed the real Claire out of the elevator doors before the elevator car plunged. "So, not a ghost." Claire said, as if reading his mind. "You're not dead. But you're not here. So, what are you?" Claire smiled proudly. "I'm your one chance of getting out of here."

Leon walked as quickly as he could down a hallway, he wasn't sure where he was going but he had to go somewhere. Claire was walking behind him. "Leon! Are you okay?" Leon laughed nervously, not looking at Claire. "Yeah! For someone who has a potential concussion and is talking to a hallucination. I'm just dandy!" Claire tried to grab his arm but her hand went right thru. So instead, she ran ahead of him. "Look, Leon. You need help." Leon walked right thru her. "That's still weird." He muttered as he continued walking. Claire turned on her heel and chased after him. She got ahead of him again. "Ok. Stop." Leon stopped. Claire continued. "Thank you. As I was saying, you need my help to get out of here." Leon took a long look at her. "How?! You're a fucking hallucination!" Claire clapped her hands over her ears. "You don't have to shout! I'm right here!" "No you're not!" Leon shouted quickly. Claire groaned in irritation. "Maybe not here physically but I'm here in spirit." Leon gave her a sarcastic thumbs up. "That's so much better." Claire shrugged. "Better me than her." Leon frowned. "Who?" Fear appeared in his eyes. "Ashley's not here is she?" Claire snorted. "No, the other one." She pointed past him. Leon turned and groaned. "Oh, you." Ada Wong smiled as she leaned against a wall. She was clad in her red dress that she wore back in Spain. "Hello, Leon." "Get lost." Claire snapped at her. Ada shrugged. "Hey, he dreamed me up." Claire sneered. "He dreamed me up first!" "LADIES! As much as I enjoy two women fighting over me, can we focus on the issue at hand and I can't believe I just said that to two hallucinations." Leon turned to Claire. "Do you have any ideas?" Claire bit her lip, thinking. "You don't, do you?" Leon said flatly. "I'm thinking. Isn't there an escape train like last time?" Leon blinked. "That's the best you can come up with? Err, I can come up with?" Ada chuckled. "So, much for the Redfield way of thinking." Claire glared at her. "I don't hear anything from you that could help us." Ada smiled mischievously. "Who said I was here to help?" "Ah, so you're the little devil on my shoulder." Leon said as Claire snorted. "More like cun" "Ok!" Leon said as he clapped his hands together. "I'm going to look for a way out of here. When you're done with your cat fight, you can follow me."

Leon sighed as turned another corner but saw nothing but a featureless corridor stretched out infront of him. Ada suddenly poked her head thru a corridor wall. "You know, they've probably given up on you. That elevator fell a long way; they must think you're dead." Leon sighed. "So, what? You want me to lie down and die? You die with me if I do." Ada shrugged. "Hey, it's your brain. I'm just the vessel." Leon shook his head. "Where's Claire?" Claire poked her head thru the opposite wall. "I'm here." From Leon's perceptive, it looked like the two women's heads were mounted like a deer's head. "I'm going to need some psychological help after this." Leon muttered as he brought out the pill bottle again. Ada chuckled. "You know, if you take enough of those pills, you can overdose." While she was saying this, Claire was loudly singing, hoping to drown Ada out. "La, La, La, We're not listening! La, La, La, La!" Leon stuck his fingers in his ears, hoping to drown them both out but he could still hear them clearly in his head. Leon walked off again as the two disembodied heads began arguing again. An hour later, Leon found himself in the cafeteria and was busy making himself something to eat. As he set the sandwich on a plate, he turned to get a napkin then turned back and almost dropped the napkin. Ada's head was poking up thru the table right where his sandwich was. "Come on. Just sprinkle some rat poison in this sandwich and it'll be done." Leon grabbed the sandwich thru Ada's open mouth. "If I didn't listen to you before, what makes you think I'll listen to you now?!" Leon turned towards a refrigerator to get a beer, opened it and almost dropped the sandwich. Claire was standing in the fridge. Leon grabbed a bottle of beer. "I wouldn't if I were you." "I am and you are." Leon slammed the fridge shut and twisted the cap off the bottle.

After Leon took several slugs from the bottle, he took a bite out of the sandwich. He leaned against the counter, he spoke as he chewed. "So, I think we and by that I mean me, should try to find a way upstairs. I mean, there's got to be another way up. It couldn't have been just that elevator. Right?" Both women shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose." Claire muttered. Leon nodded as he took another bite. "So, what I have to do is, find another elevator and ride it up to the surface? Sound right?" Claire nodded. "Or, we could just wait." "Wait for what?" "For help. Help is coming, Leon. You just have to have faith. Why, I bet you, the real Claire is up there right now, trying to figure out how to get down here. Or she might be on her way." Leon blinked and shook his head. "Sorry?" Claire's brow furrowed. "Didn't you hear me?" "No, I got distracted." "By what?" Leon sighed. "Can't remember." Claire approached him. "Leon, I think you have a concussion."

Leon left the cafeteria followed by Claire. Leon took several turns but soon found himself lost in the maze of corridors. Leon leaned against a wall as Claire and Ada materialized infront of him. Claire was pacing nervously. Ada was relatively calm. "Ok, ok, ok,ok. We need to find a way out of here." Ada scoffed. "Face it. This is the end of the line. For all of us." Leon pushed away from the way and turned away from the women. "Maybe she's right." Leon muttered. "Maybe no one is coming." Claire shook her head. "You can't think that Leon." "Oh, leave him alone." Ada groaned as she shoved Claire. Claire shoved the older hallucination back. "Piss off!" Pretty soon, both hallucinations were in a shovng match. Leon groaned. He realized he only had one thing left to do. And he was going to do it. Leon turned to the two hallucinations. "Ladies. Can I have your attention?" Both women stopped fighting and looked over at him. "I just wanted to say, thanks for what has been the weirdest day of my life." With that, he smiled and drew his pistol. Both women's eyes turned to fear as he jammed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Leon could feel the 9mm bullet leave the barrel of the gun and enter his mouth, it blast a hole out the back of his head but somehow by the grace of God didn't blow his brains out. Leon crumpled to his knees, the pistol clattered to the floor. He could feel the blood run down the back of his neck and out of his mouth. Leon groaned as he opened his mouth and a large plume of smoke escaped. More blood flowed from his mouth. "Ow." Leon moaned. He looked up at the two women who remained still. Suddenly Ada fell forward, first onto her knees then on her face. A large hole in the back of her head, smoke billowed from the hole. Claire looked at Ada then over at Leon. "Wow. That was lucky." She walked over to Leon, she wanted to hold him but instead he fell right thru her and onto the ground.

Leon groaned as he tried to weakly open his eyes but he felt completely drained. He felt his body being carried. Leon tried to speak but given the fact that he shot himself, he wasn't sure if words were coming out. Leon wasn't sure how much time had passed until he woke up again. He looked around and found himself on a bed in a medical center. He heard footsteps and someone leaned over him. Leon groaned. "Not you again." He slurred as Claire Redfield stood over him, pale as death. Claire's brow furrowed. "What? What are you talking about?" Another voice spoke from beside him. "He's probably hallucinating from the concussion and blood loss. Not sure how long it'll last." The second voice moved away and it was just the two of them. Claire leaned down and stroked the hair from his eyes. "Hey, you. I was really worried when I saw you down there. I thought you were dead." It was then Leon realized that _this_ Claire was real. Leon struggled to speak. "Sorry if I scared you." Claire chuckled nervously. "Damn right you should be." Leon looked around. "How'd you find me?" Claire smiled. "We heard the gunshot, we were down there looking for you." "Thanks Claire." Claire smiled. "You're welcome." Leon sighed. "You're gonna think this is odd but I hit my head and I saw you. You weren't really there but you helped me. And even though it wasn't you, I'm glad it was." Claire smiled as she grasped his hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well, I'm glad it was me." Claire bent down and kissed Leon on the forehead. "Get better soon. I'll see you tomorrow." Leon nodded and laid back. Claire left the room. As Leon started to close his eyes, he heard it. "Feeling better yet?" Leon leaned up and saw the Claire he dreamed up. He smirked. "I was til you showed up." Claire giggled as she approached the bed. "Well, I'll be leaving soon. Just thought I should pop in one last time to say goodbye." Leon smiled. "Thanks Claire. For helping me out." Claire smiled. "It was all you. Literally." Leon chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose it was. But thanks anyway. This is gonna sound weird but, will I see you again?" The hallucination of Claire cocked an eyebrow at him. "As much as I wish to torment you, no, you won't. You'll just have to settle for the real thing." "Don't take this the wrong way but that's what I was hoping for." Claire smiled again. "Well, it's time." Claire turned to the door. "See you around." Leon chuckled as he laid back. "I hope not." Claire smiled as she walked towards the door and disappeared.

Fin

I was inspired by the Stargate Atlantis episode Grace under Pressure when I wrote this. I'm sorry if this story was alittle rushed.


	12. Merry Christmas Or Else

Merry Christmas....Or Else.

Summary: Claire decides to bring Leon to meet her brother for the first time at Christmas. What could go wrong? Post RE4.

Claire Redfield groaned as she dragged Special Agent Leon Scott Kennedy towards the front door of her brother's house. The fact there was ice on the ground made it easier. "Come on, Leon! You promised!" Claire groaned as she continued pulling Leon's arm out of his socket. Leon dug his heels into the ground. "I lied! I was distracted! I'd rather go skiing with Ashley!" Leon paused. "I can't believe I just said that." Claire managed to get Leon to the doorstep and rang the bell. Jill Valentine opened the door. "Hi Claire! How are you?" Jill said as she hugged the younger girl. "I'm fine, how are you?" Jill shrugged. "Can't complain." She turned to Leon. "And this must be Leon." Leon smiled. "Yep." Jill offered her hand. "I'm Jill." "Nice to meet you." "Um, do you mind if I speak to Claire for a second?" "Sure! I'm going to get the bags out of the car." Leon turned but Claire stopped him and took the car keys from him. "Nice try." Leon walked off and in the distance the two women heard "Damn it!" Jill giggled. "So, Claire. Look me in the eye and tell me you're just in this for the sex." Jill said in a mock whisper. "Jill!" Claire said in an embarrassed whisper. "Come on, Claire! He's hot! At least tell me you tapped the keg already." "I can't believe you just said that!" "So you did!" "No!" "So you will?" "Ugh! Maybe." Jill put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "If you want" Jill said in a big sisterly voice. "We can push Chris outside and the two of you can shag like rabbits." "Who's shagging?" Leon said as he came up with bags of Christmas presents. "I said, I'm trying to talk Chris out of buying shag carpeting." "Ugh. They still make that?" Jill shrugged. "Guess so." Jill glanced at Claire as Leon walked past. "Remember what we talked about." "I rather not."

Leon sighed as he hung up his coat. He turned around and Chris Redfield was right there, nose to nose with him. "Kennedy." Leon blinked. "Redfield." The two men looked at each other for several seconds before "I've got my eye on you Kennedy. If you so much as touch my sister in a manner I deem unfit, I'll leave you where I find you." Leon just looked at him for a minute. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I don't think I got it." Chris pointed a finger at him. "I will fuck you up." Chris said slowly. With that, he turned and walked away. Leon called after him. "Still not getting it!" Leon shook his head as he entered the living room. Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen sat in the living room, each one of them were shaking their presents and trying to guess what were the contents. Leon turned to Claire. "Your brother hates me." Claire patted his chest. "Give him time." "To what? Plan where to hide the body?" Claire smiled. "No, just get on his good side." "Claire, we're sleeping together. Trust me, when he finds out, he's going to bury me in the neighbor's yard to make it look like he did it." Claire scoffed. "Stop worrying." She smiled playfully. "I'll protect you." Leon rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks." "Let's eat." Jill said, coming in from the kitchen. Claire and Leon sat across from each other. Chris sat at the head of the table, Jill next to him. Barry sat next to Claire and carved the turkey. Billy and Rebecca sat across from each other as well. Chris alternated his gaze from Leon to Claire then back as he ate. Claire shook her head at Chris then winked at Leon with the eye Chris couldn't see. Claire fidgeted in her seat for a minute before settling. Leon suddenly coughed then cleared his throat. He looked at Claire with a look that said "What are you doing?" What Chris couldn't see under the table was that when Claire was fidgeting, she managed to get her boot off. She then put her foot in Leon's lap hence the reason he coughed. Jill had an idea what was going on, she got a clearer picture when she "dropped" her napkin.

After dinner (and Claire getting her boot back on in time), everyone went into the living room to divide up the presents. Chris picked up one from Jill. Chris ripped the wrapping to find a thick book. Chris read the title. "The Ultimate Woodland Survival Guide. Thanks Jill." Jill beamed. "Incase we get stuck in the woods again." Barry snorted. "Lord knows you need it." Jill opened a present from Chris. It was a large lockpick set. "Oh, Chris. How'd you know I needed a new set?" Chris smiled. "Lucky guess." Barry opened his from Chris. It was a large revolver. Barry depressed the trigger and a thin blade shot out of the barrel. "It's a letter opener." Barry chuckled. "Thanks, Chris. I'll put it to good use." Rebecca opened her present from Billy which turned out to be a set of handcuffs. Jill snickered. "Kinky." Becca giggled. "No, it's an inside joke." Billy opened his gift from Becca which was a short sleeve button up shirt. Rebecca remarked. "I want to see those arms of yours." Then it came to Leon and Claire. Leon picked up a medium sized box and handed it to Claire. Claire opened it carefully. She gasped softly. It was a leather jacket with a hooded sweatshirt sewn into the jacket. Claire removed it and turned it over, she gasped again when she saw the back. Covering the entire back of the jacket was the design of a Phoenix. The wings of the mythical bird spread down the entire length of the sleeves. Claire looked up at Leon. "Oh, Leon. I love it." She hugged him, much to Chris's displeasure. Leon opened his present. "My jacket." It was the leather jacket Leon had worn to Spain. "Where'd you find this?" Claire shook her head. "Strangest thing. It showed up on my doorstep in a package. I gave you that jacket for your birthday. Would you mind telling me why it showed up at my door two weeks after you got back from Spain. And with an explanation as to how you lost it in the first place?" Leon scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell you later." Claire nodded and tried on her jacket. "Fits like a glove." Everyone else opened their gifts. Chris, naturally, got Leon nothing. Not even a card which Leon expected. Jill came over and patted Leon on the arm. "Look at it this way: He's threatened by you."

The small group went thru the rest of the presents, all of which turned out to be books, clothes and various other odds and ends. Claire started taking off her jacket, Leon decided now was a good time. "Uh, Claire? I've got one more present for you. It's in the inside pocket." Claire unzipped the jacket and slipped her hand into the pocket. Her fingers touched a velvet box. She looked up at Leon with a growing smile as she pulled the box out. Jill gasped as well as Rebecca. Claire opened the box and frowned. It was empty. She looked up at Leon and gasped. Leon was holding the ring in his fingers. "Will you marry me?" Claire smiled. "NO! Say No!" Both of them looked over at Chris. "Say no or I disown you." Claire chuckled. "Well in that case. Yes. I do." Leon and Claire met for a kiss. Jill sighed. "What a great Christmas." Chris sighed. "Perfect. Just perfect." Jill slapped his arm. "You should be happy for them." "I suppose. But I'm not going to the wedding." Jill rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said, taking his hand. "Let's give them some alone time." Chris stood up. "Leon. All I can say is, you better not break her heart." Leon smiled. "Never." Chris and Jill walked out onto the back patio. Barry went into the kitchen for a drink while Rebecca and Billy went to go find a room that wasn't being used. Leon and Claire broke from their second kiss. "Let's go upstairs." Claire smiled. "Sounds good to me. Merry Christmas, Leon." "Merry Christmas, Claire. I love you." "I love you too."

I don't give a shit what anybody says. It's Merry Christmas in my book. Not that Happy Holidays bullshit.


	13. Escape

Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories.

Escape

Summary: I guess you could call this an alternate scene from my story Full Circle. To set the scene, this part happens after Leon and Claire obtain the vaccine but make it back before Elza and the others go down the elevator. The silent man follows them and Leon and Claire are forced to take a different route which lands them in the boiler room. From there, you'll just have to read it.

Leon and Claire ran back as fast as they could back to the security office, they didn't want to waste any time. Claire slapped the door control then Leon entered the hallway to the security room with the shotgun raised. They reached the security room door and entered the security room. Claire quickly went over to Sherry. Elza took the injection gun from her. "I can do it. She'll be fine." Claire nodded and collapsed into a chair. Claire felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Leon smiling down at her. "You did good Claire. Better than I expected." Claire smiled back. "Thanks, Leon." Leon sighed. "Are we ready to go?" Elza injected the contents of injection gun into Sherry and nodded. "Ready." Mike and Bryan loaded their weapons and hefted the ammo bags. "Ready." They both said. Claire stands and accepts her shotgun back. "Ready." Leon nodded as he checked his rifle. "Then let's go."

Elza, Bryan and Mike left the office first and went to the elevator. Leon, Claire and Sherry left after them. Mike pressed the elevator call button and the steel double doors opened. Elza, Mike and Bryan boarded and as Leon and Claire approached them, he arrived. The silent man. He literally jumped down the shaft and landed on the locomotive engine, completely destroying it. He climbed his way out of the wreckage, his eyes settled on the people at the far end of the room. Claire turned to Leon as the initial shock wore off. "I don't get it! How does he keep finding us?!" Leon shook his head. He tried to piece it together in his head. 'It attacked us in the basement, it attacked me in the elevator shaft but it was more focused on that creature. Could it, could it be after the virus?' Leon thought as the silent man climbed off the wreckage. 'Ada said she wanted the locket but there was nothing in it. Or was there?' Leon went over to Sherry and took her locket. "What? What is it?" "Ada was looking for something in the locket. I think it still might be in there." Leon opened the locket but there was nothing but a picture of Sherry and her family in it. Leon noticed the locket door was alittle stiff. He forced it and he heard a snap. The locket door went back further and the picture popped out on a hidden hinge. Nestled in behind the picture was a small vial. "What is that?" Claire asked in wonderment. Leon looked up at the silent man who was half the distance away. "What he wants." He turned to Elza and the others. "Go! We'll lead him away." Claire handed Sherry off to Elza. "Keep her safe!" Elza nodded as the doors closed.

Leon and Claire pressed their backs against the steel doors. Leon had already pressed the recall button. Several slow minutes passed by as they waited for the elevator. Leon watched the silent man approach then he held up the vial. The silent man stopped in his tracks. Leon raised the vial like he was going to smash it. The silent man stopped moving period. 'Ah, ha.' Leon thought. 'This is what he wants.' The elevator doors opened. "Get in Claire." "No, I'm not leaving without you!" Leon shoved Claire into the lift and slapped the button on the inner control panel. "No choice!" Leon yelled as he slipped the vial into his vest pocket. Just as the doors started to close, Claire reached out and grabbed Leon by the straps of his vest and pulled him into the lift. "Hey, I told you to go!" "Why? So you could stay behind and get turned into a smear on the wall by him?!" Leon sighed. "Fair enough." They both looked up at the row of lights above them, indicating the floors. Claire's brow furrowed. "Leon, is it my imagination or" "Or are we going up? If so, yes." Leon pressed the down button which was illuminated. Nothing happened. "Great." Leon muttered. "Well, nothing to do now but see where it takes us." The elevator slowed to a stop. "Get ready." Leon raised his rifle, Claire brought up her Browning.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a maintenance hallway, wires and lengths of pipe lay on the floors and from the walls. A panel on the back wall of the elevator opened and reveal a small computer tucked into the wall. A row of words spilled out across the screen. **Emergency access offline. To restore emergency access, Master key must be used.** "Master key? What's that?" Claire asked. Leon shook his head. "I don't know. But its got to be around here." Both of them exited the lift and went down the hall. The hallway ended at a large set of steel double doors. The handle for one of the doors was a small wheel. Leon spun the wheel and pulled the large door open. Claire went in first with Browning raised. She almost covered her ears out of instinct, the noise in the room was deafening. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Claire couldn't hear what Leon was saying so he pointed to something infront of her. Claire looked and saw a small lift on the left of the platform they were on. Claire nodded to him, understanding what he meant. The two boarded the lift and headed down, a single path lay before them inbetween what looked like two large boilers. If Claire thought it was loud before, it was deafening now, she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. A ladder presented itself at the far end of the passage, it led to another platform with another set of steel doors. Leon opened the door and Claire walked in with pistol raised. An intense heat filled the room, neither of them could see where the heat source was.

Leon and Claire walked to the end of the platform and looked down, a large vat sat the bottom of a 70 foot drop. Claire whistled. "Whoa." Inside the vat was the source of the incredible heat: a pool of lava. "What'd you suppose they use that for?" Claire asked as she leaned over the railing. "Nothing good I imagine." They turned around and saw a large computer console infront of them. Claire could see a key in the console. She pulled it free. "Leon, I think this is it." Then almost if on cue, as if a silent alarm went off, the silent man appeared again. He leaped down from the ceiling and landed infront of them, cutting off their only escape. Leon immediately pushed Claire behind him. Leon removed the vial from his vest and held it up, the silent man's attention focused on it. "Uh huh. That's right." Leon muttered as he and Claire stepped closer to the railing, the silent man following them. Leon felt his lower back hit the railing, they had run out of room. Leon looked over his shoulder then back at the silent man. Leon held up the vial. "You want it?" Leon chucked it over his shoulder. "Go get it."

As Leon threw the vial over his shoulder, the silent man was already in motion towards Leon. Leon's eyes widened as the silent man came rushing towards him and Claire. Leon felt time slow down as he pushed Claire out of the way. Leon felt a great weight hit his chest as the silent man collided with him. Leon felt the railing give way as the silent man continued on his path, taking both of them over the edge. Leon was dimly aware Claire was screaming his name as he started to free fall.

Claire was on her feet and running towards where the railing used to be as Leon and the silent man fell over the edge. She looked down in time to see a dark shape plunge into the lava pool. Claire fell to her knees, a look of shock on her face. "No." She whispered. Claire fell to her knees, her eyes started welling up with tears. The cold realization began to sink in. Leon was gone. There was so many things she wanted to say to him. She never got to thank him for saving her. If it hadn't been for Leon, Claire along with Sherry would've died at the front door of the police station. Time seemed to stop just for Claire. She began to wonder what would've happened if Umbrella never existed, if none of this happened. She would still come to Raccoon eventually. Her brother would still be there. Sherry would be with her family and the two would probably never meet. Leon would be alive and working at the station. She would run into him at the station while going to visit her brother. The two would make small talk, he would ask her out on a date. The two would hit off and become steady daters, maybe even lovers. Claire realized she never got to say the one thing that mattered, the only thing that mattered at this point. There was no point in saying it but maybe she would feel better if she said it. "I know we didn't know each other for very long, Leon, but I want you to know something. I've never been in love before. Until I met you. You just amazed me. I've never met anyone like you. I don't know how else to say this: I love you." Claire imagined Leon coming up from abyss, taking her into his arms and telling her comforting things but it was a silly dream. Claire was pulled out of her dreamy thoughts and thrust back into the cold reality as a warning began over a hidden loudspeaker. **Warning! The self destruct has been activated! The self destruct has been activated. This sequence cannot be aborted! Repeat."** The message continued but Claire couldn't care less. For the first time in her life, Claire Redfield wanted to die.

She wanted to fall from the platform and into the lava pool. She wanted to stay and wait for the laboratory to explode. She wanted to stick her gun in her mouth and pull the trigger. She knew that Elza would take care of Sherry, the woman had a kind heart. Claire looked down at the Browning that managed to stay in her hand. 'It would be simple. Just point and squeeze.' Claire thought as she thumbed back the hammer. Claire sniffled. "Wait for me Leon. I'm coming." Claire placed the barrel under her chin. Her finger rested on the trigger. Claire closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you."

"HEY!"

Claire's eyes shot open. 'What was that?' she thought as she looked around but didn't see anyone. Then she heard it again, that voice that sounded over the cold one coming from the speakers. "IF THERE'S ANYONE STILL UP THERE, WOULD YOU MIND PRESSING THE UP BUTTON! PLEASE?!" Claire set her gun to the side and looked over the edge and laughed. Detective Leon Scott Kennedy was dangling from a chain about 30 feet below the platform. When he saw Claire's face, he smiled. "HEY! GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Claire laughed amidst the tears rolling down her cheeks. Claire looked around for a control panel and saw one to her left. She slapped a button and waited for Leon. She heard a yell followed by "UP! UP I SAID!" Claire looked down and realized that she hit the down button rather than the up button. Claire quickly corrected her mistake and soon Leon was level with the platform. Leon stepped on to the platform. "Whew! Thanks. I thought I was dead there." He turned and Claire impacted his chest, knocking them both to the ground. Claire started kissing him furiously. Then almost as if a switch had been flicked inside Claire, she started slapping his face and chest. "OW! JESUS! FUCK! DAMN IT! CHRIST!" "You bastard! I thought you were dead!" Claire moved away from Leon and brought her knees to her chest. Leon got to his knees and pulled Claire back to him. "Hey. I'm sorry. I was yelling but I thought nobody was up there. I thought you left." Claire wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She was enjoying the comfort of his arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his frantically beating heart slow to a steady and almost hypnotic rhythm. Claire suddenly found herself being lightly shaken. "Claire? Claire? We need to go." Claire nodded and stood up along with Leon. The two of them left the room quickly.

The rush back to the elevator seemed to blow by them. As the doors closed and Leon inserted the key, he turned to Claire. "What was all that kissing about?" Claire blushed. "I was just happy to see you were alive." Leon smiled. "You sure?" 'No.' Claire thought. "Yes." Leon smiled slyly. "Ok." Claire turned from him and watched the light move this time to the left. Claire sighed. "We're almost out of here." She said aloud. Leon nodded. "Yep." Claire glanced out of the corner of her eye at Leon. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to pin her against the wall of the elevator and screw her brains out. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted to be held in his arms. But most of all, she wanted him to tell her that he loved her. But that would have to come later. For now, they had to escape. The elevator doors opened to reveal the train. The side door was open and Elza was standing here waiting. She started to greet them when she caught sight of something behind them. Both Leon and Claire turned to look and gasped.

The silent man was there. But he was different now. Without his coat, the silent man's true form was revealed. He was incredibly muscular. He now had claws where his hands should have been. He was also on fire. "You have got to be kidding." Leon muttered as the silent man took a step forward and roared at them.

Claire watched in sort of a dumb amazement as the silent man rushed forward and raised his right hand in a backhand motion. Claire yelped as the hand connected with her body and sent her skidding across the concrete floor. Claire rolled to a stop and immediately felt a painful hot sensation in her left leg. Claire raised herself up, her eyes widened in fear: her entire left leg was on fire! Claire started patting the flames out as Leon engaged the monster with everything in his arsenal. Claire managed to get the flames out in time to see the silent man swat Leon like an insect. Leon flew across the room and impacted a control panel, destroying it. The control panel controlled the gate that allowed the train to leave. The destruction of the panel caused the gate to open. Leon and Claire's eyes locked from across the room as Mike and Bryan began firing at the monster with little to no effect. That's when it happened. Claire felt herself being lifted by hands from behind her. Claire turned and couldn't believe her eyes. Ada Wong was there. Their eyes locked. "Run." Ada whispered. Claire could only nod as she ran towards Leon. Ada turned her attention to the monster, her Glock in one hand and a sample of the virus in the other. "Over here!" She called as she began firing at the monster.

The monster turned its attention towards Ada as Claire rushed past it and helped Leon up. Together they ran for the train, Claire stopped just inside the door and looked back towards Ada. "Thank you." Ada continued firing at the monster but of course it had no effect. She watched as the monster stopped infront of her and raised it's arm. Ada dropped the gun and the vial which shattered. The monster brought its arm down and Ada felt a great pain in her chest as the monster tore a deep gash in her side. Ada fell to the ground and began to crawl away from the monster as the train left and the countdown continued, nearing its end. Ada backed up against a crate and looked up at the monster. "I regret nothing." Were the final words she spoke before the self destruct went off.

Fin.

So, what do you think? If I get enough postive reviews about this chapter, I'll put it in the Full Circle story instead. For some reason I had this scene all played out in my head but when it came time to write it, I completely forgot it.


	14. Date Night

Operation: Date Night

Summary: This story is based off another story I read on here where Chris and Jill go on a date and Leon and Claire secretly follow them. Post RE4.

Special Agent Leon Kennedy sighed as he shifted in his seat. Claire Redfield was busy looking out the windshield with a pair of binoculars despite the fact they were across the street from their targets. The "targets", Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, were pulling up to a rather expensive restaurant. Chris got out first and walked over to Jill's door. Leon sighed again. "What's he up to, Redhawk?" Claire, who was acting more irrationally than usual, insisted on code names. Naturally, she didn't like the one Leon stuck her with. Claire adjusted her binoculars, not hearing what he said. "That pig!" Leon rolled his eyes. "What's he doing now?" Leon asked after remembering for the tenth time he didn't bring his binoculars. "He's opening the door for her!" Leon let out a mock gasp. "What a whore." "I know!" Claire said, not taking her eyes off her older brother and not really hearing what Leon said. Leon sighed and shifted in the seat of his dark blue '69 Yenko Camaro that was an academy graduation gift from his father. "What's happening now?" "Do you want the binoculars back?" "Why? So you can take them back by force?" Claire sighed. "I just want to see what's going on." Leon leaned back in his seat. "You know" "Here we go." "I kind of expect this from your brother but not from you." "This isn't going to stop until one of is dead, is it?" Leon grabbed the half empty soda can from his cup holder. "Probably. What's happening now?" Claire brought up the binoculars up again. "They're ordering dinner." Leon scoffed. "You mean they're not having sex like wild animals on the table?" Claire giggled. "I guess that's after the dessert." Leon chuckled as well.

Claire leaned back in her seat. She sighed heavily as she watched Chris and Jill talk. She heard a metallic clink from next to her and right away knew that Leon was playing with that lighter he had ever since she met him in Raccoon. Claire had wondered for awhile if Leon smoked or not but she never saw him smoke or buy a pack of cigarettes. She just chalked it up as an old keepsake. Claire heard the flick of flint and knew the lighter was lit. That's when she smelled it. That familiar smell of tobacco, the smell of smoke. Claire's head snapped around so quick she could have sworn she heard tendons snap. A lit cigarette dangled from Leon's lips. Leon absently snapped the lighter closed and inhaled. He held it for several seconds before exhaling. He grasped the cigarette with his left hand, inbetween his index finger and middle finger, and flicked the ashes out the open driver window. As Leon replaced the cigarette, he became aware that someone was watching him. He slowly turned his head and looked back at Claire's deer in the headlights look, her mouth slack open as well. Leon shifted in his seat. "Claire, if you don't close your mouth, a bird is gonna build a nest in it." Claire watched as the cigarette bobbed up and down with his every word. Leon once again flicked some ashes out the window. "You bastard!" "What?" "You do smoke!" Leon shrugged. "I also drink and breathe air." "You're a filthy smoker!" "Let's not get personal." "God! You're as bad as my brother." "If I didn't know you any better, I'd take that as an insult." "How long?" "How long what?" "How long have you smoked?" Leon sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. "Since I was 19." "How come you don't have a smoker's cough?" "Cause I don't smoke 24/7. I have about a cigarette once every four weeks maybe longer." 'That explains why I never see him buy a pack.' Claire folded her arms. "Still a nasty habit." Leon rolled his eyes. "Not like it's going to kill me at any given second." "You keep smoking around me it will." Leon sighed and flicked the cigarette out of the car. "Happy?" "Yes."

Ten minutes later...

Claire tapped her fingers on the armrest of the car. She slowly shook head as she watched her brother order dessert. "FUCK! How long is this gonna take?" "Language." "Shut up, Smoker." "Ooh, real mature." Claire slouched in her seat. She started fidgeting in her seat. "God damn it. Leon, why are these seats so goddamn uncomfortable?" Leon shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Between the hordes of biological weapons we fight and the Umbrella labs we raid, I just haven't found the time to get new seats." Leon paused for a second. "The backseat is comfortable though." Claire arched an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" "When I first got this car, I slept in the backseat." "Oh. I thought" "You thought I" "Well, I could understand if you" "I haven't." "Why not?" Claire turned in her seat so she faced Leon. Leon shrugged. "Never met the right girl." "The right girl?" "The right girl that wanted to." "You think you'll find her someday?" "Who says that I haven't?" Claire started to blush. "Leon, why would you say that?" Leon lifted his arm and cupped his hand on her cheek. Claire instinctively rubbed her cheek against his warm hand. "Isn't it obvious?" Claire closed the distance in a flash. Her lips smashed against Leon's. Claire managed to get over the handbrake and into Leon's lap, straddling him. Leon tried to moved to position himself better but failed. "Claire, wait." He gently pushed her away. He motioned to the backseat. "There's more room back there." Leon had somehow managed to crawl into the back with Claire still holding onto his chest. They both managed to get their pants unbuckled. Claire giggled as Leon struggled with her belt and pants. "This is a first for me." Leon grunted. "Yeah. Me...too." Suddenly Claire found herself on her back. She could feel Leon's hand moving garments out of the way. That's when she felt him press against her. Claire let in a soft gasp as he started to enter her. He stopped at her suddenly intake of breath. "What's wrong?" Claire gulped. "This is my first time." Leon stopped moving. "Oh, Claire. Then we shouldn't be here. I want you proper." Claire caressed the side of his face. "It's okay. I want this." "If you're sure." "I'm gonna change my mind in a second if you don't OHH!" Claire moaned as Leon swiftly entered her.

Claire felt like she was in heaven. Leon's hands were supporting her weight under her back. Her legs started to get stiff so she laid them out back in the front seat. Leon's lips caressed her own. Leon's movements were slow and gentle. Claire's soft moans were just audible over Leon's steady breathing. Claire started to feel a warmth spread through her loins. Claire's breath became erratic. "Leon, I'm gonna...I'm gonna." Leon started whispering soothing, comforting words into her ear. Claire could feel her body start to clench up, her fingernails dug into the back of Leon's shirt. Without warning, Claire's left leg shot out and her boot slammed into the car horn as she orgasmed. Leon wasn't far behind her. He picked up his pace, tensed up and released his warmth into her. Claire's orgasmed subsided and her boot slipped off the wheel, the car's horn died out. Leon collapsed ontop of her, both of them breathing heavy. Claire's hands absently ran through his hair. Leon raised his head, weakly. "I love you." He whispered. Claire smiled. "I love you too." She whispered back. That's when they heard Jill's slightly amused voice. "I'd love to hear the explanation for this one." Both of the young lover's eyes widen as they quickly pulled their pants up. They looked out the passenger and driver's windows and saw Jill Valentine standing at the passenger window and a very angry Chris Redfield standing at the driver's window.

Claire chuckled weakly. "So, how was dinner?"

FIN.

You should know the routine by now. Press the button, leave a message. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was short.


	15. Daydreams

Broken Angels

Summary: Fate brought them together. A collection of one shots starring my two broken angels. Leon and Claire pairing in all stories.

**Daydreaming**

Or Three times Claire Redfield wanted to jump Leon Kennedy's bones...and the one time she did.

Summary: Pretty much what the second title says. Three times during the course of my story Full Circle where Claire daydreams about jumping Leon Kennedy. The last one is purely a what if (Better explanation below.). It would help if you read Full Circle before this or at least the chapters I mention. All of these 'scenarios' are in Claire's POV.

Warning: Cleon sex ahead.

Spoilers: For my story Full Circle

**Daydream 1**

Time: After their first meeting in the STARS office. Chapter 3 of Full Circle.

Claire Redfield would never admit it, at least in public she wouldn't, but she had a crush on Detective Leon Kennedy. As she peeked around the privacy screen, she watched him. She watched his tired movements, the way he would sit against a desk and just stare off into space. Claire absently wondered what Leon had been through during this whole ordeal, how many friends he had lost. As Claire continued to watch him, she began to drift off into her thoughts. Claire stepped out from behind the curtain, her ponytail was pulled free and draped across her shoulders. Leon looked up from where he was at and watched her walk over to the desk he was at. Claire reached up and cupped his cheek. Claire leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, surprised when he started to kiss her back. She felt his hand slide around her neck and cupped the back of it, pulling her in closer. He stood up suddenly, breaking their kiss. She felt his hands touch the front of her vest and gently pulled the zipper down before sliding the vest off her shoulders, revealing her tight T-shirt. Claire moved her hands across his chest before finding the zipper for his vest. Claire let out a soft gasp as his cool fingers touched bare skin just below where her T-shirt ended. The cool fingers retracted and he slipped off his vest and the upper half of his BDU's, dropping them on the floor along with Claire's vest. Now, clad in a black T-shirt as well, Leon surprised Claire by sliding his hands behind her thighs and lifting her up. Claire obediently wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. Leon turned and laid her gently on the desk that was behind him, her hair spreading out across the desk. Leon straightened up and began removing his shirt, Claire still had her legs wrapped around his waist, refusing to let him go, not now nor ever. Leon removed his shirt and dropped it as well. Claire smiled as she ran her hands across his bare stomach.

Leon leaned down and hovered over her, he put his weight on his left arm as he leaned in to kiss her again. Claire moaned as she felt his free hand feeling her up, sliding up underneath her shirt. Leon suddenly lifted her up and pulled her shirt over her head then dropped it to the floor as well. Leon enveloped Claire in a hug and squeezed her tightly until her bra hook unsnapped it's self. Claire discarded this as well. Leon continued kissing her, trailing down the side of her face to her chest. Claire ran her hands through his hair, holding him close to her as he continued planting tiny kisses along her chest. Claire lifts his head up. "Pants. Now." Leon silently nods. Leon manages to get his pants off quickly however, Claire's are another story. Claire growled in her throat. "Christ! The one time I wear skin tight jeans." She mutters as they manage to get her pants down to her knees. That's far enough. Claire felt him push against her, Claire started breathing through her nose, trying to prepare herself. Leon looked down at her, smiled softly and pushed into her. Claire let out a yelp which was suppressed as Leon put his gloved hand in her mouth. Claire bit down hard as he slid the rest of the way into her, tears trailing down the side of her face. With Leon's free hand, he scooped up and held Claire's trapt legs against his chest as he slid back and forth.

Leon leaned over her, moving her legs to the side as he kissed her. Leon leans back up. "Claire." "Faster." "Claire." "What?" "Claire." Claire shakes her head and is brought back to reality. She glances over at Elza, face flush and starting to sweat. "Sorry?" Elza smiled warmly. "I said, you're done." "Oh!" Claire said quietly. Elza clasped a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I've heard rumors around the department that all of the girls have fantasies about him." Claire blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She hopped down from the desk and walked from behind the curtain, clipping on the belt that Elza had given her. Claire glanced over at Leon. She subconsciously licked her lips. 'Soon.' Her mind told her. 'Very soon.'

**Daydream 2**

Time: After Claire gets shot. While Leon is down in the storeroom. Chapter 6.

A/N: Just to let everyone know, I should have explained this better in the previous paragraph, when Claire imagined her and Leon making love, Claire had no idea what Leon looked like with his top off. His shirt and BDU's covered his tattoos and scars. But after seeing them in chapters 4 and 5, well, let's just say that Claire's future daydreams are more 'up to date'.

Claire Redfield groaned as she sat against the table in the middle of the room, Elza kneeling infront of her, probing the gunshot wound. Elza then went for her bag and began removing several items. Claire glanced up and saw Leon lean against the control panel across from her, taking off his vest, leaving him clad in his tight black T-shirt. Claire absently wondered how much more skin Leon was willing to show. '_I hope that shirt rips._' Claire's progressively dirty mind thought. Leon's eyes locked with hers. '_Oh, shit! You were staring too long!_' Claire's mind screamed. Claire managed a smile and waved at him. Claire's heart did backflips as he smiled slightly and waved back. He stood up suddenly. '_Oh, god. He's coming over here._' Claire's breathe grew erratic as she watched him approach. Time seemed to slow down for her as he got near her. Claire could barely contain her glee as Leon was within arms length of her...then he walked right past her. She watched as he pushed some lockers to the side and went down a ladder. Claire must have been an actress in her former life as she watched him descend with a look of indifference on her face while in her mind a little Claire ran around that same room, throwing furniture and a tantrum whilst screaming "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me now! I'm as wet as the fucking ocean right now!" Claire slightly blushed, hoping Elza wouldn't notice Claire trying to keep her legs closed while she stitched up the gunshot wound. Claire leaned back, realising that Elza was going to take awhile. Claire's mind started to drift again.

Claire sat on the edge of the table as she watched Leon remove his vest and walked over to her. Claire closed her legs to tease him. Leon smacked her knee, pushing her legs apart. He gripped her by the waist and pulled her across the table towards him. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist. Leon slowly parted from her and started to remove her boots, he slipped off each one and tossed them over his shoulder. He unbuckled her belt and slipped off her jeans, leaving her clad in her top and a pair of black panties. Leon carefully hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off, exposing Claire's naked glory to the world. Leon kneeled down between her open legs. He kissed her right inner thigh and smiled as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Leon then kissed her left inner thigh as well. Claire leaned up on her arms to watch him. "Say it." He teased. "Please." Claire whispered. "Say it." Leon said, alittle louder but still in that teasing tone. "Please." Claire whimpered. Leon smiled and gripped her thighs. Claire laid her head back on the cool surface of the table. Claire moaned as Leon's warm lips pressed against the folds of her sex, Claire had to give Leon one thing: he was in control. Leon continued, kissing and licking her. Claire moaned as she bit down on her lip, squeezing Leon's head between her thighs.

Claire threw her head back, her mouth forming an O as Leon gently licked her clit. Her hands gripped the table as she felt her orgasm approaching, beads of sweat began forming on her brow. "Don't stop." She half whispered half whimpered. "Please, don't stop." Claire bit down harder on her lip, afraid she would draw blood as Leon dragged his tongue up her sex. "Leon." She whimpered through her lip. "Leon." She said in growing orgasm. "Leon. Leon! LEON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as a powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Claire collapsed against the table, her head rolling from side to side. Leon stood up, wiping any trace juices with the back of his gloved hand. He leaned over Claire's prone form, their eyes met. He smiled that little smile of his. Claire smiled back at him, her pupils going back to their regular size and her breathing got under control. He raised his hand and brushed away a stray strand of hair. "You are so beautiful." Leon spoke again. "And we're done." Wait, what? That didn't sound like Leon. It wasn't even his voice. It was...Elza. DAMN IT!

Claire shook her head as Elza patted her good leg. "You should be okay, Claire. Can you walk on it?" Claire nodded and slid off the table as Leon approached her, now wearing his vest again along with a shoulder holster. Claire placed both feet on the ground. 'Alright, top cop. Let's see how you handle this!' Claire thought as she swayed forward and collapsed against Leon's chest. His arms wrapped around her on instinct. "Oh, sorry." Claire said. But in her mind. 'YES! Attraction WIN!'

**Daydream 3**

Time: While in the emergency elevator. Chapter 11.

_The rush back to the elevator seemed to blow by them. As the doors closed and Leon inserted the key, he turned to Claire. "What was all that kissing about?" Claire blushed. "I was just happy to see you were alive." Leon smiled. "You sure?" 'No.' Claire thought. "Yes." Leon smiled slyly. "Ok." Claire turned from him and watched the light move this time to the left. Claire sighed. "We're almost out of here." She said aloud. Leon nodded. "Yep." Claire glanced out of the corner of her eye at Leon. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to pin her against the wall of the elevator and screw her brains out. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted to be held in his arms. But most of all, she wanted him to tell her that he loved her.  
_-Excerpt from Chapter 11.

Claire panted as she leaned against the wall of the elevator while Leon inserted the override key. Claire watched as Leon slumped on the other side of the control panel as the elevator began its ever so slow descent. Claire had to admit, in the short time that she knew Leon, she began to learn alot about him. He was a courageous man but he wasn't stupid, he knew when he was walking into a dangerous situation. When Claire first met Leon, she assumed him to be one of those by the book types. He wasn't one of those Alpha male types either, the guys that take control and demand that you do everything he says. And he wasn't one of those guys that knew everything about everything, she found that annoying. She glanced up at Leon as he spoke. "So, what was all that kissing about?" Claire blushed. She had been hoping that Leon would look past that but she knew that he wouldn't. She had to think of something, something she could tell him. Anything but the truth. The truth being that she was in love with him, that she was head over heels in love with him. It wasn't hero worship but love. At least she thought so. Granted he did save her life more than once but she felt it was because he loved her and it wasn't just his job. She decided to give him the best answer she could. "I was just happy to see you were alive." Which wasn't exactly a lie either.

She watched as he smiled, a knowing smile that he knew she wasn't telling the truth. "You sure?" 'WHEW!' Claire thought. He wasn't going to call her on it but she knew that he knew. "Yes." Claire felt horrible that she was lying to him, worst of all about her feelings for him. 'Did he feel the same? What if he did? Am I breaking his heart?' Leon just smiled that smile again. "Ok." Claire turned away from him. She had to focus on something, anything to keep her mind off of Leon. She glanced up at the elevator lights. "We're almost out of here." She couldn't see him but Leon nodded. "Yep." Claire could tell his voice was heavy, sorrowful. Her father called it something, survivor's guilt. Guilty for having survived a traumatic event. Guilty from having survived where so many others had died. Was that what Leon feeling right now? Claire shook her head, she didn't want to think about that right now. She had a purpose right now, to find her brother. Claire glanced over at Leon. She opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She wanted to tell him so much. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. But would he feel the same way? What if she just blurt it out? 'I love you.' Would he embrace her? Would he look at her like she was growing a third arm?

Claire let in a startled breath as Leon's arms suddenly placed themselves on the wall on both sides of her. He looked her right in the eye. "Oh, this is another dream isn't it?" Claire asked aloud. Leon smiled and nodded. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Claire closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Leon's arms snaked their way around her waist. Claire leaned back and opened her eyes. "I love you." Claire immediately felt guilty for saying that, she had just told her fantasy that she was in love with him. Leon reached up and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I understand." He said. "I love you too." Claire smiled, knowing that it was her subconscious that was telling her that but it felt good just the same. "Make love to me?" She asked although it sounded more like a last request. Leon smiled again and kissed her forehead, so sweet yet it was just a fantasy. He moved back from her, unzipping his vest and letting it fall to the ground along with his shirt. Leon untucked her shirt and pulled it over her head. He removed her bra as well. His movements gentle and he gently caressed her as well. In a short amount of time, both of them were naked. Claire felt Leon press himself against her.

Claire let a soft moan as Leon slipped into her, slowly. He move in alittle then stop, making sure she got used to him inside of her. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up by her thighs. He repeated the same process as before until he was completely inside of her. Leon pulled himself halfway out then slid back in again, Claire letting out small sounds as she felt her orgasm building. Claire rested her forehead against Leon's as his thrusts became faster. Claire bit her lip as Leon stopped going faster but rather began slamming in harder. Claire's body was on fire, she needed this release. "Leon! Please" Leon cut off her requests by putting his mouth over hers, their tongues exploring each other. Claire couldn't take it anymore. She screamed against his mouth as she orgasm. She dug her nails into his upper back, she could feel Leon wince from the pain by gripping her thighs tighter. Leon let out animalistic grunts as he brought himself closer to orgasm. He tensed up and released himself into Claire. Claire's head banged against the cool metal of the elevator as she relaxed. Leon continued to hold her up as his orgasm subsided.

Claire was shaken out of her sexy daydream by the elevator coming to a somewhat crashing halt. She fumbled with her pistol to get it out of the holster. Leon was by the door in a second, rifle raised. "Ready?" He breathed. Claire nodded as she adjusted her grip on her pistol. The doors creaked open, revealing the train infront of them. Claire put her game face on as she followed Leon out of the elevator car. She vowed that she would make Leon hers, no matter what. She could only hope that he felt the same about her. Claire had a good idea that he did.

**Finale**

Time: After Leon and Claire kiss for real. Chapter 16.

A/N: This is the What if one. It branches the end of 16 to the beginning of chapter 17. It doesn't actually happen but I'm sure alot of Cleon fans would like to think that it would.

_Claire leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. Leon gently pushed her away. "Don't Claire." Claire licked her lips and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I'm not sure what I was thinking." Claire started to walk away when Leon suddenly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him. "Ah, fuck it." He breathed. He pulled Claire close to him and kissed her on the lips.  
_-Excerpt from Chapter 16.

Claire leaned back from him, his hands still on her hips. Claire licked her lips again, she smiled. "I've been waiting for that all day." Leon smirked. "I wish I could say the same. Not that you're not attractive, Claire. It's just, I had other things on my mind." Claire nodded. "And now?" "Well, I've still got things on my mind. Really important things." Claire raised her hand to touch his face and Leon quickly grabbed her wrist. "Sorry, instinct." He let her go and she cupped her hand on his cheek. Leon reached up and removed her hand, he kissed the back of it and rubbed it absently with his thumb. "You know, I was thinking. It's getting kind of late. We probably shouldn't drive back with it so dark out." Leon looked out the window, it was getting dark but it was still light enough to see. He looked back at Claire who raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. "Umm, yeah. I see your point. Vividly." Claire took Leon by the hand and led him upstairs. She pushed open a door revealing a room that Leon could have mistaken for Chris's room. "Uh, Claire. Is this" "No, it's my old room." Leon breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Last thing I want is to sleep next to you on your brother's bed." Claire grinned seductively. "And what if you do want to sleep next to me on my brother's bed. It's not like he's gonna find out." Claire glanced around Leon at her brother's door. "Besides, I think he has some condoms still." Leon glanced over his shoulder at Chris's room then back at Claire. "They probably won't fit me." A seductive and naughty twinkle emerged in Claire's eyes. "Oh, are you bragging, Mr. Soldier man?" Leon smiled as he shook his head. "No, just stating a fact." Claire placed a hand on her hip. "Well, either way. I think I'd rather have you natural rather than latex."

Leon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. Claire broke away from him, her fingers tracing his lips and jaw. "You need to stop that. I'll melt right here if you keep it up." Claire grabbed a fistful of Leon's shirt and pulled him into her room. Leon kicked the door shut behind him. Claire's hands spread out over his body, pushing his coat off. Leon pulled hers off as well. Claire ran her hands up and down his chest. "I want to see you. I don't want to see Leon, I don't want to see Hunk. I want to see _you._" She said with a kiss. Leon pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Claire got a good view of his scars and tattoos. She absently traced some of them. "Which one hurt the most?" Leon grasped her hand and guided it over his chest and came to a stop just over his heart. Claire took her hand away but the scars that were there weren't that gruesome nor did they look like they hurt. "I don't see it." "It's my heart." Leon said quietly. Claire looked up at him. "Your heart? Why? What happened?" "It happened when I broke your heart." Claire's features softened. It was true, she was heart broken when she learned the truth about Leon. Claire laid back against the bed, pulling Leon over her. She laid a hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry. For the things I said to you. I was just so angry." Claire could feel tears coming as she spoke the words. Leon smiled softly. "You had every right to. I deserved it." Claire shook her head. "I promise I'll never say anything like that again." Leon smiled and kissed her forehead. Claire shook her depressing thoughts away as she unbuckled her pants, Leon doing the same. Claire gripped him, he was already hard. "I see your at attention, soldier boy." Leon grinned. "Yes Ma'am." Claire guided him towards her. Leon hesitated. "Last chance for me to grab a condom." Claire looked him right in the eye. "When a woman says no, she means no." Leon sighed. "Alright." He pushed himself against her. Claire grabbed the sheets as the head penetrated. Leon didn't move.

Claire breathed through her nose and tried to accomedate him. When she felt that she had done that, she nodded. Leon slowly pushed himself alittle farther into her. Claire's teeth clenched as Leon got halfway into her. "Leon, stop! Please, you're too big. I can't." Leon quickly pulled himself out. "You okay?" He asked, concerned. Claire's breathing slowed down. "Okay, we'll have to take this slow." Leon suddenly leaned in close. "Claire, you said you wanted this, so you're getting it." Leon put the side of his hand in Claire's mouth and positioned himself. Claire vigorously shook her head. Leon kissed her forehead again as he shoved himself the rest of the way into Claire. Claire let a muffled scream as she bit down on his hand hard, drawing blood. Leon winced from the pain. "It's okay, baby. I can take it." Claire's head dropped back against her pillow as Leon popped her hymen. Her jaw went slack and Leon's hand slipped out. "You okay?" Claire weakly rolled her head to look at him. "Jerk." Leon shrugged slightly. Leon kissed her cheeks and mouth as he slowly moved in and out of her. Leon lowered himself until he was almost ontop of her, Claire wrapped her legs around his waist. Leon suddenly put his hands behind her back and lifted her up and into his lap. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and was met with another kiss. He put his hands on her hips and started rocking her back and forth. Claire bit her lip, it felt so good.

Leon kissed her on the lips again then on the chin, he continued moving down her neck until he reached her chest. Leon put his lips over her nipple and began to gently suck it, he gently bit it and was pleased by the small moaning noises Claire was making as she held his head to her chest. Leon then moved over to the other one and did the same as before. Claire could feel her orgasm building. "Leon, I'm gonna...gonna" Leon kissed her. "It's okay, baby. Cum for me." Leon could feel his orgasm fast approaching as well. He tightened his grip on her hips, making slow but powerful thrusts. Claire dug his nails into his back, Leon winced slightly. Claire's vaginal muscles tightened down on him as her orgasm rushed through her, causing him to orgasm as well, shooting his seed into her. Claire laid her head against his shoulder while Leon gently kissed the inside of her shoulder. "I hope you don't have any regrets about this." Leon muttered. Claire managed a small smile. "Never." Both of them parted from each other and slipped into bed. Claire laid her head on his chest as Leon stroked her hair. "Leon?" "Hmm?" Leon muttered as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "You do know this is my brother's room. Sherry's sleeping in my room." Leon chuckled. "I knew from the beginning." Claire smiled as she kissed his chest. "You know everything, don't you?" "Maybe." Claire moaned softly. "This was just like I dreamed it would be." "What?" Claire's eyes widened when she realized what she said and that Leon heard it to. Claire sighed. She was caught.

Claire leaned up on her arm and began telling Leon about the dreams she had had when they were in Raccoon, she went into deep details about various things. Leon only listened with a neutral look on his face. When Claire was done, Leon softly smiled. "It's nice to know I lived up to your expectations." Claire drapped her arm across his chest. Her eyelids were getting heavy. "Leon?" "Hmm?" He sounded like he was about ready to nod off. "I love you." Claire could feel Leon pull her close. "I love you too, Claire."

FIN

There! It took 5 weeks to write and edit but it's done! Compare this to every Cleon lemon you've ever written or read then kill yourselves! BWHAHAHAHA! *Passes out from laughing too hard and sheer exhaustion.*

Blue button, if you please?


	16. Say What?

Broken Angels

Say What?

Summary: I'd ruin it for everyone if I put up a summary. Just be assured, this is gonna be a good one. I must warn you however, those of you with weak constitutions or a stick up your ass, please leave the chapter. This is a pure crack chapter.

Warning: Lots of sexual references

Timeline: Post Code Veronica

Chris Redfield grumbled as he settled in the backseat of Leon Kennedy's Ford Expedition. Seated next to him was the lovely as always Jill Valentine. Claire Redfield, Chris's younger sister and resident tomboy, sat infront of Jill in the front passenger seat. Former rookie police officer Leon Kennedy sighed as he rested his chin on his fist which was currently propped up on the driver side windowsill. Nobody spoke, the radio played some popular song quietly. Claire sighed as she propped her feet up on the dashboard. Leon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing, at this moment, he didn't care. Claire sighed again, this time it sounded alittle melodramatic. "Leon?" "Hmm." He grunted in reply. "I'm bored." That was all she said. Leon snorted. "I suppose I should do something about it?" "I think it would be in your best interests." Chris listened, somewhat interested. This was the most Claire had said since they had gotten back from the Antarctic. "Best interests, huh? Well, gee, in that case." Jill tsked from the backseat. "You should be warned. A bored Redfield is a dangerous Redfield." Leon snorted again. "Please don't talk to the driver." Jill rolled her eyes before turning back to the magazine she had smartly brought along. "Still bored." "Still not my problem." Chris chuckled quietly. '_Poor rookie. He'll learn._'

Claire sighed. "How about we play a game?" Now, if you were to ask either Leon or Claire why their conversation for the next half hour or so went down this wicked and vulgar path, well, they'd either change the subject, look at you funny or ignore you completely. Leon sniffed, rubbing the back of his hand under his nose. "How about you give me a blowjob?" Claire tsked. "Maybe later." Their tone was light. As if Leon had asked Claire if she wanted a soda. Jill folded down a corner of the magazine to look over the top. Chris meanwhile, forgot how to breathe. Then Chris's brain caught up to him. At first, he thought his bored mind was playing tricks on him which he wouldn't be surprised if it did. Then he thought his little sister and the rookie cop were brain washed. His last theory was that it was some kind of trick by Wesker. But no, there was no hesitation from Leon. No stopping to think about what he was going to say. It just rolled off his tongue. There also was no outburst from the passenger either. No hitting of the driver for what he had said. Chris thought he was the only one who heard it but he noticed that Jill heard it too. Chris imagined that Leon and Claire had planned this just to get a rise out of him but Claire respected Jill. Then it happened again.

"How about the next time we stop? Like last time?" "Sure."

Chris's mind ran back to the last time they stopped. It had been to get gas. Claire went inside to get a soda. Leon said he had to take a leak. They were both gone for five minutes. Or had it been longer than that? Did they have enough time to do the dirty deed? Chris hoped not. He had to ask. It wasn't the sort of thing you let go. "Claire?" "Hmm?" She said as she glanced in the rearview. Chris opened his mouth several times, not sure how to word the question. "Yeah, Chris?" "Umm, What did Leon just say to you? Out of curiosity?" Claire rolled her eyes. "You heard him." "Clarify it for me." Claire spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a child. "Leon asked me to give him a blowjob. I said that I would the next time we stopped. I swear, Leon, you're lucky I'm attracted to you." Leon rolled his eyes as he changed lanes. "And I still say that you're only with me because of what I'm packing." Jill was biting down on her hand to keep herself from laughing hysterically. Claire tsked again. "I will say this, your Desert Eagle isn't the only thing that has a ten inch barrel." Leon chuckled. "Admit it. You're in it for the sex." Claire scoffed. "No. I do happen to like you. Stop putting words in my mouth." "That's not the only thing I put in your mouth." Jill bit down harder on her fist, tears of either laughter or pain rolled down her cheeks. Chris was still doing his best impersonation of a fish on dry land. "Hey, that reminds me. Next time you do it from behind, not so rough." "Oh, I'm sorry. Weren't you the one who told me last week that you wanted to try new things?" "Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to bend me over the breakfast table."

Chris finally had enough. "Excuse me! Do either one of you mind telling me how long this has been going on?" Both Leon and Claire turned to look at him, thankfully there were no cars in front of them. "How long what has been going on?" Leon asked as he turned back to drive. "What you two were just talking about!" Claire scoffed. "Leon only started doing me on the coffee table last week, Chris. Jeez, don't you listen?" "I meant in general! How long have you two been having sex?" Chris demanded, clearly losing his patience. "Oh!" Leon said with a roll of his head. "I see. Yeah, that was. When was that, Claire? Right after Raccoon?" Claire nodded, picking up her cue from there. "At first it was just congratulating each other on being alive. Then it turned to kissing. Then hugging. Then some mild groping." She said as she glanced sideways at Leon. "Then sex." Claire turned in her seat to Chris. "I mean, what did you think I was doing the three months before I came to Paris?" "Besides doing me." Leon chipped in. Claire shrugged. "Yeah, that goes without saying." "You didn't say too much during that time. Unless you count moaning." Jill now had her head between her knees, quiet gasps of air were coming from her. Chris had another question he wasn't sure he wanted answered. "Have you two been you know on this trip?" Leon glanced at Claire who shrugged. "Might as well tell him." Leon shrugged. "Okay. Five times, Chris." Chris ticked off the times they stopped. "We only stopped four times." "That's true. We didn't stop for the fifth one. Plus we had the added benefit of you two being asleep in the back seat." "What's that mean?" Jill asked after getting her wind back and deciding to join in the insanity. "Take your time. It'll come to you." Chris thought about it. "Oh. My. God." Leon chuckled. "He got it. Let's just say, I had a hard time trying to see what with the boys infront of me."

Claire huffed. "You make jokes about 'my boys' again." She said as she pointed to her bust. "And you'll never see them again." Leon shrugged. "That's fine. If the bumper cars are broke, that don't mean you shut down the rest of the amusement park."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well. At least you two weren't like that couple behind us in that hotel room last night." Chris winced as he remembered that. He didn't get much sleep at all. Claire cleared her throat. "Yeah, sorry about that. That was us." Chris pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least tell me that you're using a condom at least." Claire glanced at Leon. "I think we used a condom one night, when was that?" Leon scratched his head. "You know, I don't recall." "I think it was a Thursday." Leon shook his head. "No, I think it was a Saturday." Claire chewed on her bottom lip. "You maybe right. Where would I be without you, Leon?" Leon shrugged. "I dunno. Dead in a ditch somewhere outside of Raccoon?" Claire lightly punched his arm. "You're a jerk." Chris flopped back against his seat. "This must be a nightmare." He muttered as he put a hand over his eyes. "Jill?" "Hmm?" Jill looked up as Claire addressed her. "You and Chris have sex right?" Jill blushed. This was not what she wanted to talk about right now. Claire rolled her eyes. "It's no secret you know. We all know." Chris moaned as he shook his head side to side. Jill spoke quietly. "Yes." Claire nodded. "Do you guys role play? Me and Leon are thinking about trying it out." Leon decided to add his two cents. "It's Claire's idea. Personally, I find it weird." Claire beamed brightly at Leon. "Well, your opinion doesn't count since you're nobody." Leon shook his head. "Careful, I could kill us all right now." Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! We all know that I would survive!" Leon snorted. "Wanna test that psychotic theory?" Chris leaned forward, his head still in his hands. "Please God, why couldn't you make me an only child?" "Chris, what are you mumbling back there?" "Nothing that concerns you!"

Jill patted his back. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Chris shook his head. "You don't understand." Jill arched an eyebrow. "What?" "We have to ride back with them!"

FIN

I'm not sure what inspired this madness but I know Resident Roach Code Metallica is to blame. If I get enough good reviews about this chapter, I'll write a sequel of sorts.


	17. Wool

Wool

Summary: AU, the events of Resident Evil 2 don't happen and Claire meets Leon at the police station under normal circumstances.

Claire Redfield giggled as she watched her brother get into an argument with one of his teammates, Joseph, about which female celebrity has the largest rack: Pamela Anderson for Chris and Anna Nicole Smith for Joseph. The argument eventually reached a stalemate. Captain Albert Wesker walked in. "Ah, I can see I'm interrupting another theological debate between Redfield and Frost. Anyway, I need you two. Come with me." Wesker and Frost left, Chris hungback. "I'll be right back, Claire." As Chris started to walk out, he bumped into somebody. "Oh! Kennedy, this here is my sister. Claire." Claire looked up at the one dubbed "Kennedy". He stood about 6 foot 2, dirty blonde hair, he was built like Chris if not more. Claire tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Hi." He smiled and extended a hand which Claire shook. "Hi, I'm Leon Kennedy. I just got into the STARS program." Claire nodded. "Well, if you're working under my big bro here, you might wanna consider a career change." Leon chuckled. "Oddly enough, that's what everyone keeps telling me." Claire laughed in return. Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Listen, I'll probably be gone for an hour or so. In the mean time, keep your hands off my sister." Leon looked at Chris shocked. "How dare you accuse me of doing something like that? I'll have you know, I've taken a vow of celibacy...this week." Claire laughed again as Chris pointed an accusing finger at Leon then left. As soon as Chris's footsteps faded into the distance, Leon and Claire practically dove at each other, pelting each other with kisses.

Both of them broke apart, trying to catch their breath. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to call, to let you know I was coming down." Claire said as she gave Leon another quick kiss. Leon shook his head. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure your brother has my phone tapped." Claire chuckled against his lips. "What would make him think that?" "The amount of time I spend on the phone. Thank god he doesn't hit redial while I'm away." Claire chuckled as she sat on her brother's desk. "He does. I hang up when I hear his voice." Leon chuckled. "Just hope he doesn't figure out it's you." Claire snorted. "_You _better hope. You work with the guy. I'm just visiting." Leon stood between her legs. "You'd let me sweat it out against your brother, would you?" Claire bit her lip. "I don't know." She said teasingly. "I hear the new detective down in homicide is pretty cute." Leon shook his head. "Don't joke about things like that." Leon pecked her lips. "And you mean Thompson? I hear he's gay. And forgetful. He'd probably forget your name in a week." Claire playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't say things like that. What if someone hears you?" Leon snorted as he leaned in. "Like I give a damn." Claire leaned back until her upper back hit the top shelf on her brother's desk. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Leon looked at her with a mock look of shock on his face. "Me? Jealous? Damn straight." As they met for another kiss, the door to the STARS room opened.

Claire was pulled out of her bliss by the sound of a throat clearing. She glanced to her right and saw Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers standing in the doorway. Jill had her arms crossed and had an eyebrow cocked. Rebecca's jaw was on the floor. "And here I thought today was gonna suck." Jill said as she walked in. Leon pushed back from Claire who in turn stood up. "So, how long has this been going for?" Jill asked as she sat at her desk while Rebecca stood at hers, still in awe. Claire fidgeted. Leon scratched the back of his head. "About four, five months." Jill nodded. "And I assume Chris doesn't know?" Claire bit her lip. "He's beginning to suspect that Leon's seeing someone." Jill clapped her hands together. "Well, sooner or later, he's gonna find out." "You're not gonna tell him are you?" Claire asked in a panic. Jill chuckled. "As tempting as it sounds, no." Rebecca chuckled from her desk. "Wow. You really pulled the wool over Chris's eyes on this one." Jill turned to her. "We're not out of the woods yet." Rebecca looked at her with a shocked look. "_We? _What's this 'we' stuff? I'm an innocent victim here." Jill pointed a finger at her. "You're just as involved as I am. Now, Claire. Leon. Let's break this thing down." Jill stood up. "So, five months. Okay. Have you two had sex yet?" Leon and Claire looked at each other. "Um, no." "Do you plan to?" They both nodded. Jill turned to Rebecca. "Oh, before I forget." Jill opened a drawer and removed a key. "I found the Club key."

Rebecca watched as Jill placed the key on her desk. "Where'd you find that?" Jill shrugged. "Strangest place. It was in the downstairs detective room. We gotta find this guy." Rebecca continued, going off of Leon and Claire's confused looks. "Someone has been taking things around the station and putting them in weird places. Like for instance, I found a crank in the women's bathroom." Jill shook her head. "That's gotta be some kind of sexist joke. As long as he doesn't take any personal items, I'm fine with..." Jill looked around on her desk. "sonofa..." She muttered. "Someone took my sandwich! See! It was right here in this bag!" She pointed to a brown paper bag where in black Sharpie was written "Jill's Sandwich". "Whoever this is, is going down!" Jill stormed out of the office with Rebecca in tow. Leon shook his head. "You see what I've got to deal with?" Claire smiled. "So, what now?" Leon smiled. "Well, miss Redfield. As a police officer, I believe it's my duty to escort you home." Claire batted her eyes. "Why, Detective. Do you think it is safe at my home? What if a prowler comes along?" Claire said, the false drama quite clear in her voice. Leon stuck his thumbs in his belt loops. "Well, in that case, I think it might be best if you came home with me."

Claire groaned in pleasure as she rolled off of Leon's lap and landed next to him on his bed, sweat glistened off of both their bodies. "That...was...amazing." Claire managed to get out. Leon panted next to her. "You know...that last little...move was a new one for me." Claire chuckled as she kissed his chest. "Us girls learn alot in sex ed." Leon laughed. "Do you now? What else can you show me?" Claire's reply was cut off by a doorbell ringing. Leon's head flopped back as Claire buried her face in his shoulder. "What now?" Leon muttered as he started to get out of bed. Claire stopped him. "I'll get it. If I'm going to start living here as your girlfriend, I should make my appearance known so all those other girls will stop coming by." Leon chuckled as he drapped his arm over his eyes while Claire wrapped herself in the bed sheet. "That sounds dangerous. I've got lots of girls." Claire slapped his leg playfully. "Watch it, Casanova." The doorbell rang again. "Ugh! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Leon laughed. "There's the magic sentence of the day!" "Perv!" "I didn't say it."

Claire walked through the apartment, stepping over their discarded clothes. She threw back the chain without even looking through the peephole. "Jill, I swear to god if this is you." Claire muttered as she turned the knob and Chris Redfield stood in the doorway, looking back at somebody. "Alright, I'll ask if he can be designated driver. Hey, Leon, we" He stopped speaking when he turned around. Matter o fact, he stopped breathing. There his sister, his _baby_ sister, stood. Hair disleveled, naked, wrapped in a sheet. One hand on the doorknob, the other holding the sheet up. A mortified look on her face. Neither of them spoke. A voice called out from the bedroom. "Who is it, sweetheart?" Claire groaned. 'This will not end well.' She thought as Jill Valentine sauntered up to the door as well, a false surprised look on her face. "Why, Claire! What are you doing at Leon's apartment?" Jill winked at her. Claire growled in her throat at her. Jill turned to Chris and patted his arm. "Let's go, Chris. Leon's obiviously in for the night." And with that, Jill walked off, towing Chris behind her with a shocked look on his face. Claire slammed the door shut and leaned against it. She sighed. "Well, I guess that was for the best." She turned and walked back to the bedroom, dropping the sheet as she walked.

End.

A/N: I was planning on doing a Thanksgiving story but it started getting weird so I'm in the process of fine tuning it. I'll probably have it up sometime this week. Hope you enjoyed this one. Blue button if you liked it. Thanks!


	18. What could've been

What could've been

Summary: What would've happened if the events of RE2 or rather the entire series never happened? What if everyone just lived their normal lives?

Claire Redfield sighed contently as she packed away the last of her shirts in her dresser of her new apartment. She had just moved back to Raccoon after finishing her three years at college, she decided to stay with her brother for awhile. Claire crossed her bedroom to the window and looked out. Fall was beginning in Raccoon, Claire lazily watched leaves drift down from the trees. Claire heard a grunt from the other room then something heavy drop.

"Everything okay in there?" Claire asked as she exited the bedroom.

She stopped at the sight before her. Jill Valentine, Chris's partner and secret girlfriend, asked if Claire needed any help settling in. When Claire said she needed help with the furniture, Jill said she'd send the STARS latest recruit over to her out. Claire had expected someone with almost no muscle at all, someone who hated physical labor but she was surprised. When Claire had answered the door, she half expected the team's punch bag, Brad Vickers, to be at the door. Instead, a clean cut, 6 foot 2, dirty blonde, side of beef stood in her doorway. He wore a tight black T-shirt with the STARS emblem on the front, dirty and slightly ripped cargo pants and a pair of black work boots. He looked up as he folded up a piece of paper, obviously the directions on how to get there, and slipped it into his pocket. He brushed a strand of hair away that blocked his right eye.

"Claire Redfield?" Claire nodded dumbly, mouth agape.

The blonde STARS member shifted his weight, alittle nervous and alittle uncomfortable.

"Um, Jill said you needed help with your furniture? I'm Detective Leon Kennedy by the way."

Again, Claire nodded like an idiot.

"Can I come in then?" Claire held up an index finger.

"Uh, sure. I'll wait."

Claire quietly closed the door and pumped a fist into the air.

"SCORE!" She screamed quietly.

Claire quickly ran over to where her backpack was and fished out her cell phone, she dialed Jill's number and waited. There was a click then someone answered.

"Jill Valentine."

"You are awesome."

Jill grinned. "Consider him a house warming gift."

Claire watched as Leon adjusted the armchair that he dropped.

"This fine here? If it's not, I'm not picking it up again."

Claire giggled. "It's fine. I think we're done."

"Thank god." Leon muttered as he dropped into the armchair and let out a large groan of relief.

Claire went into the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge, she handed one to Leon before collapsing on the couch. Leon took a pull from his bottle, Claire did the same as she propped her feet up on her coffee table.

"So, Detective. Tell me about yourself."

Leon took another sip from his bottle. "Nothing to tell really. I have a dull life. What about you?"

Claire shrugged. "Same here. Just got done with college for the summer. I start again next year."

Leon nodded, he fiddled with the label on the bottle. "So, Claire?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure."

Claire bit her lip. "I don't know. I usually as a rule don't date my brother's friends."

"Oh. Well, that's good cause your brother hates me."

Claire giggled. "Yeah, he's like that to anyone that's a guy. Especially one that tries to date me."

Leon shrugged. "Well, I don't think he plans on warming up to me anytime soon. So, might as well ride it out. Do you need time to get ready?"

Claire glanced down at her attire: blue jeans with calf high motorcyle boots, a tight black T-shirt. "I guess I'm ready now. I just have to grab my jacket."

Leon stood up. "That's fine. Uh, I hope you don't mind but um, I brought my motorcyle but if you want to take a cab that's fine."

Claire brightened up when she heard the word 'motorcycle'. "No! That's good. I got a cycle myself. What kind you got?"

"A 90's Fatboy."

Claire was almost bouncing with glee as she walked downstairs with Leon. He held the door open for her and her heart caught in her throat at the sight before her. A gleaming black 1994 Harley Davidson Fatboy sat infront of them. Leon walked past Claire and opened one of the saddlebags and removed a helmet, Claire took it in a daze. Leon slipped his own helmet on and mounted the bike. Claire slid onto the seat behind him, her arms automatically wrapping around his waist. Leon twisted the key and kick started the motorcycle. Claire felt a wave of pleasure course through her as the vibrations ran up her spine and back down. Leon revved the engine and took off. Claire was surprised at their pace, Leon wasn't riding under the speed limit but he wasn't breaking the sound barrier either.

Five minutes later they arrived at Jack's Bar and Grill, Claire got off the motorcycle with shaky legs.

"You okay?" Leon asked with concern. He reached out and grasped her shoulder. Any other girl would've melted at his touch, lose all control of their legs and collapse.

Claire Redfield was one of these girls. Except for the collapsing part.

Claire wobbled and collided with Leon, whose strong arms wrapped around her midsection and held her up.

"You sure you feeling okay? We can always do this another time if your"

"NO! I mean, I'm fine. Just need to get my balance."

"Take your time." Leon let her go. Claire managed to stand up straight. "Better?" Claire nodded.

Leon extended his arm to Claire who slipped her arm in. "Shall we?"

Claire looked around nervously, she was desperately hoping not to run into her brother here tonight. Chris had a habit of beating up Claire's boyfriends while she was growing up, three to be exact. She prayed to God that Leon wouldn't be number 4. Claire noticed that both STARS teams were here with some exceptions: both captains, Chris and Barry. Jill Valentine came sauntering over, a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Well, well. Look whose out and about."

Claire smiled as she hugged the older woman. "Hey, Jill. My brother wouldn't happen to be here tonight would he?"

Jill shook her head. "No, Chris didn't feel like coming to team night so Barry offered him a ride home instead. Why? Were you hoping to show off?"

"Jill!" Claire blushed, elbowing her friend as Leon quietly smiled. Jill turned to Leon.

"I hope your not thinking about giving it up on the first date." Jill turned back to Claire's still beet red expression. "Just so you know, we're all betting on you two." Jill turned to the two teams. "That right boys?"

A chorus of cheers came from the bar section. Frost's voice piped up. "$25 bucks says it happens on the floor of her apartment."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Fuck off."

"That's not my job!"

Leon gave him the finger but smiled anyway. He turned back to Claire. "We don't have to stay if you don't want."

Claire shook her head. "No. Best ride this out."

The two found a table and made their orders to the waitress. They talked about various things while they waited: about Claire's schooling, how Leon got his bike. Claire laughed as Leon finished a story about how he and a buddy of his when they were kids, got into a shoving match in a river.

"Worst part was, I don't remember what started the whole thing."

Their food came and they ate in silence, occasionally making conversation. As they left the restaurant, the two STARS teams were giving them thumbs ups and raising their glasses to them. Claire slid onto the back of the motorcycle but this time she didn't put on a helmet. As Leon started the bike, Claire laid her head against his back and listened to the sound of his heart beat. The ride back was short and pleasant. Leon walked Claire back to her door.

"So, I guess this is goodnight?"

Claire nodded. "I had a good time tonight, Leon. We should do this again soon."

Leon smiled warmly. "We should. Next Friday?"

Claire tapped her chin as she looked thoughtfully to the ceiling. "I've got no plans."

"Great! It's a date."

Now came the moment of truth: the kiss.

Leon gently put his hands on Claire's hips, pulling her close. Claire wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, gently pulling his head down to hers. Leon pressed his lips to Claire's, his left hand curled around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. Claire pecked his lips repeatedly, she wanted more. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt.

"Come inside." She whispered feverishly.

Leon shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "I can't. I can't. I don't want to take advantage of you, of this."

"You're not taking advantage of me."

Leon nodded. "I know. But I don't want to rush this."

Claire sighed and rested her forehead against his chest. "Okay, Leon."

Leon stepped back and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Claire. I'll see you Friday or sooner."

Claire pecked his cheek. "Good night, Leon. I really liked meeting you."

Leon smiled. "Me too."

Claire entered her apartment and laid back against the door, she sighed. She heard Leon's footsteps start to recede as an idea came to her. She grinned to herself as she flung open the door.

"Leon?"

Leon paused in mid stride and turned back to Claire. "Yeah?"

Claire jogged down the corridor to Leon, leaned up on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and practically smashed her lips against Leon's. Leon's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that for a minute before Claire leaned back, a dreamy smile on her face.

"What was that for?" Leon asked breathlessly.

"A preview of next Friday."

Leon grinned. "Now I really look forward to next week."

The two parted. Leon made his way to the elevator, pressed the button and watched as Claire entered her apartment. He boarded the lift and pressed the ground floor button. He sighed.

"Really look forward to."

Leon watched as the elevator stopped on the next floor down. The doors opened to reveal an out of breath Claire Redfield. She smiled again, leaned in with her hands on the doors and kissed Leon on the lips again. She parted from him after a minute.

"That's a preview for the date after next friday."

Claire let the doors close and went back up to her apartment, she slipped into bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't wait for next week either.

Fin.

Note: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Been busy with work and overtime. Plus the weather hasn't been all that great. But on the plus side, I got a new laptop. You know the score: Hit the button, leave a comment. Good or bad, at the point I'd appreciate either.


	19. Breakfast

Breakfast

Summary: Leon makes breakfast for Claire only to find that they only have enough for one of them. Post RE2. Slight AU cause Sherry's not present, she got out with another group of survivors.

Note: This is a Valentine's day story.

Claire Redfield watched as now former rookie police officer Leon Kennedy bustled around the small kitchen area of the house they were in. Claire wasn't sure who the house belonged to, but she knew they weren't coming back. The house sat on the outskirts of Raccoon so it was obvious that the person had gone to Raccoon when it said on the news that there was a crisis so he or she could get checked out. And they never came back. Claire's focus drifted back to Leon who had stripped off the upper half of his police uniform, now wearing a black T shirt with a bullet hole in the left shoulder. Claire knew all too well how Leon got shot. Claire had seen a woman down in the sewers and ran after her, thinking she needed help only to turn a corner and the woman started shooting at Claire. Next thing Claire knew, she was being tackled to the ground by Leon who had let out a yell of pain. Claire had stayed with him and patched him up, they continued their search for the woman but they couldn't find her. After the escapade in the sewers, together they fought through wave after wave of horrible monsters.

Then came the horrible truth: Umbrella was behind everything. After that it was a string of bad luck. While mid way down to a secret Umbrella facility, a large creature for lack of a better word came down the shaft and attacked them. They fought it off as best they could but not without infecting Claire first. Leon took care of her. He stayed with her until her fever came down. Then he went looking for a cure. By Claire's reckoning, he fought off a whole army of undead just to get his hands on the vial. He held her while the antivirus did its work. Her fingers clenched around his armor as the virus in her body died. And it did not go quietly.

Claire was shaken out of her daydreaming by Leon setting down a plate infront of her. Claire beamed, she couldn't remember the last time she got a good meal. She usually lived off a college student's diet. She had scrambled eggs, about three eggs worth, two strips of bacon and a piece of toast. It wasn't a continental breakfast but it would do. For a single person. Claire looked over at Leon's portion as he sat down. He had nothing. Just a cup of coffee. One for him and one for Claire.

"Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's yours?"

"I'm just having coffee. You're the one that needs food."

Claire looked down at her plate then back up at Leon who took a sip of coffee. She pushed the plate forward and folded her arms.

"Sorry. But I can't eat while you just sit there."

"Claire. You need your strength. I get the feeling we're not the only things out in these woods. The only living things anyway. I need your help if we get attacked."

"You're a better shot than I am."

"You're getting better. Besides, two guns are better than one."

"I can't finish all this."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You cooked the bacon too much."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

Claire knew she was getting beaten. She had one last card up her sleeve, something her grandparents used to do.

"Share it with me then."

"What?"

"We'll split it. You and me."

"I don't get it."

Claire scooted her chair closer to him and pushed the plate between the two of them. "We split the meal. Between the two of us. My grandparents used to do it. They'd order a meal but split it. Half on my grandpa's plate, half on grandma's. Better to pay for one meal than two."

Leon chuckled, considering the idea. "Okay. Sounds good."

Claire smiled as she scooped half the eggs onto Leon's plate, one slice of bacon and cut the toast in half. The two ate their eggs in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other but would turn away when the other would look. Claire almost giggled, it was like high school. While Claire was munching on her strip of bacon, Leon used his piece of toast to wipe up any excess egg bits. After clearing their plates, the two survivors drank their coffee in silence. After surviving a damn near zombie apocalypse together, what was there to talk about?

They went out to the garage to see if there was a car they could use, there was. After Leon managed to hot wire it, they took off down the road. They planned together for a month, to go to Paris to find Claire's brother. They would alternate getting breakfast, the other would always come back with one meal only. And they would sit there and split the meal. They wouldn't talk, just make comments about various things, trivial things. Then the plan was sprung and Claire got captured. Leon nearly tore his heart out trying to find out if she was alive or dead but he never told a soul. When Chris came back with her, safe and unharmed, Leon enveloped her into his arms. She cried for the first few days but it got better. She told him about Steve and what had happened, they talked about it over breakfast. When Leon went off to Spain to rescue the President's daughter, Claire waited for him to get off the plane. She held a takeout bag in hand, she told him with a smile that she brought breakfast.

Ashley Graham would watch in silence as Leon's stoic features that she witnessed during the rescue mission soften then turn into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Claire and held her tight. They talked over breakfast, about what happened to Leon. When Claire got back from Harvardville, Leon was waiting outside her door with a takeout bag. They talked again. Really talked. Things progressed from there. Glances turned to long stares, stares turned to undressing each other with their eyes then they actually undressed each other.

As Claire kissed Leon for probably the one hundredth time that night, she smiled.

"You taste like that toast."

Leon smiled. "You taste like that bacon I overcooked."

They both smiled as they met for another kiss. Leon woke the next morning to the smell of cooking. After failing to find the button up shirt he wore over, he entered the kitchen, tightening his belt. Claire stood infront of the little stove, frying pan in hand and his shirt draped over her shoulders. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw him. She half turned to him.

"Eggs?"

"Scrambled."

Claire beamed. "Coming up."

Claire served up the breakfast she made: two portions of scrambled eggs, a slice of bacon apiece and half a square of toast. The two ate in silence, sitting across from each other. There was nothing that needed to be said. Well, one thing. But they already knew it. You spend most of your life fighting the undead alongside the same person, you start to get a feeling as to what they're thinking. But they said it anyway and at the same time.

"I love you."

FIN

Happy Valentine's day to all!

The story about the grandparents sharing a meal is true. My grandparents do it. The inside joke in the family is that between the two of them, they could eat that one meal for a week!

I shouldn't have to keep telling you this but I will: Hit the blue button, leave your comment, make my day.


	20. Heart under Glass

Heart under glass

Summary: As Claire watches Leon fly away, she realizes that her heart has been added to his collection. Post Degeneration.

Note: I still haven't seen this movie yet on the grounds that they STILL refuse to acknowledge Leon and Claire's relationship. So if I get any of this wrong, don't yell at me.

Note 2: This chapter will be a milestone for me. 20 Chapters total, hopefully 20 more to go.

Note 3: Based on the song **Jar of Hearts **by **Christina Perri. **_Italics _are song lyrics. I chose this song because when I first heard it, I thought this song perfectly describes Leon and Claire's relationship (On a certain level). Seriously, listen to this song while you read this.

* * *

_No I can't take one more step towards you. Because all that's waiting is regret._

Claire Redfield watched from a distance as Special Agent Leon Kennedy tie up some loose ends with the government agent standing by the helicopter. She wanted to stand next to him, to be with him. But she couldn't. She knew what would happen if she did. She would give in to her emotions, her true feelings for Leon. But why shouldn't she feel these things? After all, they had just survived another biological outbreak. Claire could feel her chest tighten up, all of the old feelings returning. Regret, sorrow, anger, frustration. But the one thing Claire always found herself feeling more than anything was love. It wasn't the 'I-need-to-fuck-so-I-can-feel-alive' love that she felt. No, it was the 'hold-me-I-need-to-feel-loved' love that she felt. But she couldn't tell him that. Not while she was mad at him.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. _

She was mad because of his reputation, who he was. She was mad of the three A's: Ada, Ashley and just recently Angela. Seriously, the universe was out to get her. She could honestly say that she hated them. Ada especially. Ada was the first, that's what hurt the most. When she met Leon in Raccoon, Claire thought that they would stick together and get through this nightmare together. She was wrong. The universe and fate reared their ugly heads that day. Sure they met again when they were in the STARS office but they split up soon afterwards. She met Sherry soon after and she never regretted that moment when she saved Sherry. When they escaped together, Claire could tell that Leon felt horrible about Ada, she wasn't sure if it was because she was a spy and that she lied to him or that she was dead. Claire figured that Leon would come around eventually, that he would get over Ada. She was right. But she had changed, she was different now. She felt like one of those zombies: dead inside but still conscious on a certain level.

_I learned to live half alive. And now you want me one more time._

Claire wouldn't call Ashley a fling. That would mean that there was a mutual attraction in the first place. From what she had heard from 'a friend in a high place' and the pictures she had seen of Ashley, Claire knew that Leon wouldn't go for her. Thankfully, she was right. What she didn't figure on was Leon calling her three days later at two in the morning. To this day, Claire couldn't remember a majority of what they talked about on account of the fact that she was still half asleep. She remembered one thing though, one thing that he said.

"Claire," Leon said in a half drunken state. "Do me a favor."

"Sure, Leon." Claire mumbled into the phone.

"Lie to me and tell me I'm a good man."

Claire almost dropped the phone. She remember her friend telling her what had happened. About the cult and what almost happened to Leon. About how the people infected were consciously aware of what was happening to them but had no control over it. About how many of them Leon killed.

"You're a good man, Leon. And I mean that from the heart."

"Thanks. But it doesn't change anything. I'm a fucking sociopath." There was a lengthy pause on the other end. Claire had thought Leon had either passed out or hung up then "What have I done?" Then he hung up.

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. _

Claire didn't hear from him after that. At least not for awhile. She still heard from her friend that Leon was still in the employ of the President and was now running a special task force that investigated BOW trafficking. She had heard about missions that he would go on. How he became cold, unfeeling.

Claire shook herself out of her thoughts and walked to where Rani and her aunt were standing.

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?_

It took every ounce of her willpower not to look back at the man she secretly loved. She stopped at the limo as she heard the helicopter take off. It took all of her strength not to cry.

"Claire?" Rani asked in a small voice. "Are you okay?"

Claire smiled softly. "I will be."

Claire turned back and saw Angela at the base of the hill. Angela waved to Claire. The wave wasn't returned. Claire couldn't believe the gall that woman had: asking Leon out on a date while Claire was standing right next to him. She expected Leon to agree with a smile. To leave with Angela right there and then. But Leon surprised Claire, he didn't. Instead, he walked down the hill with Claire. She walked with a spring in her step that she hoped Leon wouldn't figure out what it was about. Her heart did back flips when Leon said that 'they could hopefully meet under more normal circumstances'. Claire couldn't help but agree. Then she watched Leon walk to the agent by the helicopter and that's where this whole thing started.

_I hear you're asking all around. If I am anywhere to be found. _

_But I have grown too strong. To ever fall back into your arms._

Claire wanted to be brave. To show that she was independent. But she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Leon Kennedy. She couldn't believe that he had become so cold, so unresponsive. She wanted to, many times, grab him and shake him. To tell him to stop acting like a robot and that it was scaring her. She wanted to be held in his arms and just cry. To let eight years of emotional scarring to come out. She kept a brave face for everybody but now she couldn't keep it together anymore. She couldn't just confide in a friend. She needed someone who understood. She needed Leon.

_I've learned to live half alive. And now you want me one more time. _

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars._

Claire looked up when she heard the words from the radio. Rani stopped playing with the radio. "Do you want me to change it, Claire?"

Claire shook her head. "Leave it, Rani." She sat back and listened to the lyrics.

_Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart. _

It was true. Leon stole three women's hearts. Ada, Ashley and now Angela. He stole their hearts from them and then tore the love for him from their bodies. But that wasn't the worst thing.

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?_

It was true. Leon was just a frozen sculpture inside. And he wasn't coming back for her. He wasn't going to land the helicopter infront of the limo, pull her out and carry her bridal style back to the helicopter to ride off into the sunrise. It was a nice fantasy but it would never happen.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put the lights back in my eyes. _

_I wish I missed the first time that we kissed. Cause you broke all your promises._

Claire understood the first part but not the second. She knew that it took a long time to get herself back to where she was before the Raccoon outbreak happened. But was she happy with how it turned out? And 'broke all your promises'? Claire wasn't sure what it meant, but she had an idea. She remembered that Leon had told her when they met up in the STARS office that they would escape this nightmare together. They did the first time but not this time. Sure, they both survived but they weren't together. Claire remembered how Leon sat on the bench and let her rest her head against his shoulder. How they both stared at the same spot on the wall for almost an hour.

_And now you're back. You don't get to get me back._

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars._

_Collecting your jar of hearts. And tearing love apart._

Claire knew now what the worst thing about about this whole situation was. She was just like them. Leon stole her heart. He took it from her, forever leaving a scar where her heart was. But was her love for him torn? She couldn't say. Claire listened as the lyrics started repeating over and over. She couldn't get them out of her mind. Leon wasn't coming back. And maybe she didn't want him to. The rest of the limo ride was over in a flash, soon she was standing infront of her apartment building. Claire removed her keys from her pocket and walked to her apartment on autopilot. She got to her door and let herself in. Claire let the door close and leaned against it.

"Hey." Came a voice from her living room.

Claire's head shot up and there he was. Inside her apartment, his coat off and standing at the opposite side from her. "Hey." She managed to whisper.

Leon looked down at his boots. "I just wanted to say, thanks."

"For?"

"Being there, Claire. I think I would've lost my mind if I went through that shit again by myself. So, thanks."

"Um, how did you get here so fast?"

"Helicopter dropped me on the roof."

"I thought you had some super secret mission to go on."

As they spoke, they started moving closer to each other until they were standing with less than an inch in between them.

"I told them that I had some personal issues to resolve."

"Like?"

"That I'm in love with you."

Claire's breath hitched in her throat. Leon continued.

"And if they didn't like it, I would resign."

"If they didn't like you being in love with me?"

Leon shook his head. "No, the personal issue thing."

"Oh. And did they agree?"

Leon tsked. "Yeah. About that. I resigned regardless."

"Why?"

"So I can be with you."

Claire's eyes welled up with tears. "You did that for me?"

Leon nodded. "I'd do it again. In a heartbeat."

Claire wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same. "I'd like my heart back, Leon."

Leon's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would I take your heart and why do you want it back?"

Claire smiled. "Because you stole it from me. And so I can love you too."

Leon's stoic features softened. He smiled for the first time in God know's how long. "Deal." Leon leaned forward and pressed his lips to Claire's.

Claire smiled against his lips. She was glad that she didn't miss their first kiss. And she had a feeling that she would get a million more kisses before they were through.

FIN

A/N: Okay, so I admit that the song doesn't fit the timeline but come on! It's their song. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I putzed around for several weeks trying to figure out how to write it. Anyway, you know the drill.


	21. Fan Fiction

Fan Fiction

Summary: Claire is surfing the internet one day and comes across a website featuring fan fiction...about them. Written in a scenario where RE games are like movies and the characters are actors. Set after RE4.

Claire Redfield sipped her coffee as she settled into her rolling desk chair, she reached and pulled herself to the desk. Her German Shepard, Duke, looked up at the noise then lowered his head back to the floor. Claire booted up her computer and clicked on her Internet icon. She checked her email, she found an email from Chris saying that she needed to call him. Claire rolled her eyes and looked at Duke.

"Chris needs to learn how to text."

Duke just huffed from the floor. Claire deleted the email without even bothering to send a reply. Another was from Rebecca saying that she was getting engaged to Billy. Claire sent her a reply saying that she was happy for her and hopes to get her wedding invitation soon. The next email was from Jill saying that Chris was driving her crazy about Claire not calling him. Claire shot her a reply saying that she could just ignore Chris until he kills himself from the stress. After sorting through the rest of her spam, Claire closed the email account and opened her favorites bar. She scrolled down the list until she came to her favorite fan fiction website. She clicked the link then logged into her account with a grin. She loved this website, Chris and Jill had no interest in this sort of thing. And when they had no interest, they had no time either. Chris called a few weeks back to say that he was being offered the lead in a new RE game. Details were sketchy but it looked like the break he was looking for.

Chris along with Claire had been out of work since Code Veronica finished wrapping. Steve got a part elsewhere as a stunt double, Claire wished him the best. She knew it would be a tough market out there to get a role in anything these days. The Ashford twins claimed they got a role but it fell through when Alfred's 'alternative' lifestyle was found out. She never heard from them after that but she felt it was for the best. Claire hoped she would get her break soon. Code Veronica did really well at the box office but sooner or later the money would run out. She heard they were doing a Chronicles game and Claire jumped at the chance to join but she quickly found out they were only using file footage that was spruced up abit. The game ended up not doing too well since it was just a rehash of her friends' previous games.

Leon on the other hand was doing quite well. He was currently wrapping up RE4 and already sales looked promising. Claire wanted to be in the game as well as Leon but the director said this would be a whole new direction for Resident Evil and they wanted to start introducing new faces. Claire said it was fine, she asked the director if she could at least write the script. Things were looking good until production hit a snag, Claire couldn't find out what though. They ended up shooting the entire game again, at least Claire got to write the script and even got to visit the set on occasion. Claire giggled as she remembered playing a trick on Leon. They were already a month into shooting and were doing the castle scene where Leon had to rescue Ashley (again). Leon was to walk around a corner and bump into the Merchant who was a very nice man and would talk to Claire in between takes. She told him her plan to trick Leon and he wholeheartedly agreed. The last few weeks were causing them a great deal of stress mainly do to Ashley fudging her lines and missing her marks.

Claire quickly put her plan into action. The scene started and Leon approached his mark. Claire hid in plain view and waited for Leon. Leon approached what he thought was the merchant and sighed.

"You again? How do you get around so quickly?"

Claire spoke in her best imitation of the Merchant's voice which was spot on. "Trade secret, Stranga."

Leon sighed again. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Claire grinned under the bandana. "Got lots of things on sale, Stranga." She pulled up her coat and revealed her red skimpy two piece bikini clad body to Leon. Claire dropped her fake accent. "See anything ya like, Ace?"

Leon's jaw dropped to the floor. The director yelled cut...among other things. Leon walked over to the 'Merchant' and pulled her bandana down. "I thought that might be you." He pulled the bandana down under her chin and kissed her on the lips. It was no secret that Leon and Claire were an item... at least to their friends. Their relationship had not been made public yet and they were hoping to come clean about it after RE4 hits the box office.

Claire shook her head and turned her attention back to the web page infront of her. She clicked on the 'Castle' page on account of it being her favorite TV show. She was a big Caskett fan. She liked to think that she and Jill were a lot like Kate Beckett: Strong, independent, didn't take any crap from anybody. Claire checked for updates but sadly found none that interested her. Claire clicked out of the TV show page and went back to the home page. As she was about to log off for the day, she noticed the 'Games' icon had yet to be clicked on. She never really went into that page, she generally starred in RE or was an extra in some Capcom related title. Claire bit her lip as her pointer hovered over the icon, she tsked.

"What the hell."

She clicked the icon and scrolled through the list until she came across the button for her games. She was surprised that they had a large following. Claire generally shyed away from these stories mainly because she was afraid what people wrote, commented on or worse suggested she and her friends do. Claire clicked it out of curiousity. In hindsight, she shouldn't have. The first four stories that popped up were stories about her and Wesker having...sexual relations. Claire started to throw up alittle in her mouth. She scrolled down.

"Claire/Wesker, Claire/Wesker, Clesker. What the fuck is Clesker?" She scrolled further down. "Wesker/Birkin, Chris/Jill, Billy/Rebecca." It was when she got near the bottom of the first page did her blood begin to boil. "Ada/Leon, Ada/Leon, Ada/Leon." Claire scrolled down to the next story. "Ada/Claire? WHAT THE FUCK?" Claire reached the bottom of the page and found the search engine for the site. She found her name and Leon's and ran a search for both. She was pleased with the result, 473 stories about her and Leon while Ada/Leon had only 207. Claire continued scrolling through the stories, she was so deep in concentration that she didn't hear the front door open and close. Claire looked up when she heard footsteps approach the office door and Leon Kennedy stepped into view, still wearing the same attire from his final day of shooting, he carried his bomber jacket by the collar.

"Hey honey." He said sweetly. "Whatcha doing?"

"HAVE YOU READ THIS SHIT?"

Leon looked from Claire to the computer then back to Claire again. 'Uh oh.' He thought. "Read what?"

Claire flung a hand back to the computer screen. "THIS!"

Leon dropped his coat by the door and walked closer to his girlfriend. He leaned over her shoulder and looked at the computer screen. "You reading smut?"

"NO! It's this fan fiction crap about us!"

"Any good?"

Claire turned back to the screen. "Well, some of it is. Mostly the stuff about you and me. But some of these have the weirdest pairings. Look." She pointed out several of the aforementioned stories. Leon mumbled as he listed off the pairings.

"Chris/Jill, Billy/Rebecca, me and you, me and you, Chris and Wesker? You and Wesker? That's mildly disturbing."

"That's completely disturbing! He's old enough to be my father for God's sake!"

Leon chuckled. "Take it easy, Claire. You're starting to foam at the mouth."

"I'm not crazy! Some of these people can't even spell! Look at this! How do you mispell 'the'?"

Leon looked, she was right. And not only was the word 'the' misspelled either, there were others. "Yeah. You got a point. So, why not write one? Set an example?"

Claire huffed. "No, thank you. Have you read the comments for these stories? Or worse, the suggestions? 80 percent of this stuff is aimed at Jill. Thank god. But the other 20 percent is aimed at me and Rebecca. Some of it makes me sick to my stomach."

Leon planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Well, you can take solace in the fact that you can have me around until the next job. Yesterday was our last day. Plus, I hear they're going to start making movies. A couple live action ones and some animated ones. Guess whose on the top of the call list for the animated ones?"

Claire beamed and jumped up out of her chair. "You serious?" Off of Leon's nod, Claire squealed in excitement and started to spin Leon around. "Leon, you're awesome! I can't believe it! I have to call Jill and Becca."

"To give them the good news?" Leon asked as Claire scooped up the house phone.

"Ha! To rub it in their fat faces!"

Leon shook his head as he walked up behind his estatic girlfriend and put his hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you?"

Claire twisted around in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. "Take me out to dinner duh! Spend some of that RE4 money why don'tcha?"

Leon smiled. "Alright. You call Jill and Becca. I'll go change." Leon started to leave the office when Claire called back to him.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we got together."

Leon smiled. "Me too." Leon scooped up his jacket and started to head upstairs when he heard Claire dial the phone.

"Jill? It's Claire. Good. And you? That's great. Hey, is Becca there? Okay, put me on speakerphone. Ready? Ok. GUESS WHAT BITCHES? Guess whose gonna be in an RE movie?"

Leon shook his head. "Yeah, I got me the pick of the litter with her." He smiled. 'And I wouldn't change it for anything.' He thought. As he reached the top of the landing, Claire appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Jill just told me that they just finished half of their shooting."

"Good for them."

"Yeah and more importantly: Chris popped the question!"

Leon laughed. "Way to go, Chris!"

Claire happily bounced back to the office to continue her convesation with Jill. Leon dug in his pocket and produced a small velvet box.

"Great minds think alike."

FIN

A/N: I'm not sure I would classify this as breaking the fourth wall but I'd like to think of it as punching a hole through it. If I get some good reviews about this chapter, I'll post several more just like it. I liked writing this kind of story and I'm surprised that no one else has. Anyway, drop the comments in the box. Thank you.


	22. First Meeting

First Meeting

Summary: Prequel to 'Fan Fiction'. Claire Redfield shows up for her first day of shooting for Resident Evil 2.

* * *

Claire Redfield bit her lip nervously as she walked to the make up trailer. She knocked on the door, there was a pause for a minute then a slender young blonde woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Uh...Hi! I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. They told me to go to this trailer and see"

The blonde woman opened the door for Claire. "Me." She finished. "I'm Elza. I'll be doing your hair and makeup." Claire nervously entered the trailer. "First time?" Claire nodded. Elza chuckled lightly. "Relax. Everyone is nervous. They're all hoping it goes well." Elza gestured to a chair infront of a mirror. "Sit here please."

Claire sat down in the chair. "I'm just hoping that I make a good impression."

Elza smiled warmly. "You will." She rested her hands on Claire's shoulders. She bit her lip as she looked at Claire from several angles. "Okay." She mumbled quietly. She ran her fingers through Claire's hair. "Mmm. Soft. What kind of product do you use?"

"Umm, Head and Shoulders I think."

"Good stuff." Elza pulled Claire's hair into a ponytail but not too tightly. Elza slipped a red scrunchie off of her left wrist, she flexed it alittle then slipped Claire's ponytail through it. "There we are." She picked up a can of hairspray. "Now, just to hold it in place." She sprayed a liberal amount. Elza fixed Claire's bangs so they would cup the sides of her head. "There." Elza gently turned the chair around. "You know, I was originally up for the role you're doing."

Claire blinked. "Really? What happened?"

Elza shrugged. "Not sure. The director and producers didn't like where the game was going and just stopped shooting. Three quarters of the game done." Elza shook her head. "Gone forever now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Elza smiled. "That's alright. I think I found my calling anyway. When I'm not fixing hair and makeup, I'm also helping out with costumes as well. I designed some really great stuff for you by the way. That reminds me, I'm gonna go get your outfit. I'll be right back."

Elza left the makeup trailer and jogged down to the costume trailer.

Claire was checking her bangs in the mirror when the door opened. "Oh, hello." She said as she looked at the person through the mirror.

A young woman who looked a few years older than Claire sat down next to her. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her lipstick.

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield."

The young woman didn't look at her but acknowledged her. "Yes, I know."

Claire fidgited nervously in her seat. "What's you name?"

The young woman stopped checking her makeup to look over at Claire. "Ada. Ada Wong."

Claire wasn't sure if blood was coming out of her mouth from biting the inside of her cheek so hard. "Ada...Wong?" She managed to get out. "That's...nice." Claire picked at some strands of cloth on her jeans. "So...uh"

"I already know what you are going to say." Ada said before Claire could get another word out.

Claire blinked at her in confusion. "You do?"

Ada spoke through clenched teeth. "Yes! And I've been hearing the same damn questions all day! 'How much?' and 'How long do you stand on a street corner?'"

A male voice from outside the trailer spoke up. "And it gets funnier every time we ask!"

Ada's eye began to twitch. She stood up from the chair angrily and left the trailer, slamming the door shut behind her.

Five minutes later, Elza came back with a small bundle of clothes. "Here we go."

Claire accepted the bundle from Elza and walked behind a privacy screen. "So, whose this Ada Wong woman?"

Elza chuckled. "Ah, the Dragon lady. If she was harsh with you, don't worry about it. I've peeked at the script and you two get no screen time together."

"Oh. Okay." Claire wasn't sure what to make of it but she felt better for some reason. She decided to change the subject. "So, Elza, you worked on this project before me, is it the same people or new cast?"

Elza smiled. "I was wondering if you were going to ask me that. I was one of two people cut from the game. The other guy was a bit player, Roy or something. 90 percent of the cast is from the original, I guess you could call it that now, you'll be working with Sherry and Leon."

"What are they like?" Claire asked as she slipped on a black T shirt.

"Sherry's a good kid. She'll stick with you for the whole game. Word of advice: let her stick close to you otherwise she'll fall behind."

"Got it." Claire replied as she slipped on her pink motorcycle vest. "And Leon?"

Elza grinned like a shark. "He's cute. You'll like him. He's playing a rookie cop. You meet him in the intro. I'm not gonna give you details but it's good." Elza glanced over her shoulder as the makeup trailer door opened and a little girl walked in. "Oh, Sherry. Hi."

Sherry smiled and gave Elza a small wave. "Hey, Elza."

Elzaq waved Sherry over to a chair. "Sherry, you're just in time. Claire's just putting on her costume."

Sherry brightened up. "She's here?"

Elza nodded. "Behind the screen."

Claire stepped out from behind the screen. "How do I look?"

"Stunning." Elza's reply.

"Fantastic!" Was Sherry's reply.

There was a knock on the door followed by a muffled voice asking permission to come in. Elza quickly went to the door and peeked out. Claire couldn't hear what they were saying but in the end the mysterious voice entered. Claire looked up and paused. A young man in his early twenties walked into the trailer and stopped at the sight of Claire.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The young man stepped forward. "I'm Leon."

Claire smiled. "I'm Claire."

Elza looked at the two and stepped forward. "Claire, this Leon. He's the one I told you about." She turned to Leon. "Leon, this is Claire Redfield. My replacement."

"Wow." Leon breathed. "You look like sisters." It was true. Apart from Elza's hair which was blonde, Claire and Elza looked very similiar.

"Thanks for the compliment, Leon. So, Claire, ready to start your new life?"

Claire wrung her hands nervously. "I don't know. I'm alittle nervous."

Leon chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We all felt the same way on our first day."

Claire felt better at Leon's words, she found comfort in them. As if only he could make her fears go away. _Where did that come from? _Claire thought. Claire turned her attention back to Leon, Elza and Sherry who were all in an excited discussion. She watched how they acted, like a family. That only made her feel like an outsider more.

Leon stopped talking and glanced at Claire. "Claire? You wanna join in on the conversation?"

"Oh! No, I uh..."

"Come on, Claire."

"Yeah, come on, Claire!" Sherry piped up from the makeup chair.

Claire smiled softly. "Okay. What're we talking about?"

Leon chuckled. "Well, Elza just got signed on to do the clothing for RE3, which by the way they're filming back to back with us, and we're making bets on what Valentine's costume is gonna look like. Myself, I think it's gonna be a cop uniform yet slightly slutty."

Elza giggled. "I'm betting it's going to be slightly conservative. Sherry?"

"Slutty."

This provoked laughter from the three adults. Leon turned to Claire. "Claire?"

Claire bit her lip and smiled. "I say, conservative yet slutty."

"You willing to bet money on that?" Leon said with a grin.

Claire matched his grin. "I will if you will."

"Ooooh." Elza and Sherry giggled.

Leon fished out his wallet. "20 bucks."

Claire slapped down a twenty of her own. "Deal."

* * *

Claire groaned as she collapsed into a lawn chair that was set up off camera. They had just wrapped shooting and Claire was beat. In more ways than one. They had just finished shooting the train scene and Claire's stunt double had gotten sick so Claire had to do most of her own stunts. Plus, on top of that, they had to do seven takes. The first three were mechanical and involved the Birkin Blob as everyone on set called it getting several of the gears frozen. On the third take, several wires caught on fire but thankfully they managed to put out the fire. During the fourth take when Claire crawled across the roof of the train, Sherry hit the emergency stop button like she was supposed to but Claire couldn't hold on and was flung through the opening in the roof. Thankfully she walked away with some minor cuts and bruises. The fifth take, Sherry sprained her ankle during the run out of the tunnel. The sixth take, Claire got her foot caught in the tracks and bruised her knee when she fell. Leon declared after that one that they were cursed. The seventh take ended flawlessly.

She heard a groan next to her and glanced over to see Leon sit in a chair next to her. He had stripped off the upper half of his uniform, revealing a black T-shirt. He leaned back into the chair and sighed, closing his eyes as he did. "How are you doing?" He asked without even looking at her.

Claire chuckled ruefully. "Ask me again in about a week."

Leon chuckled himself, eyes still closed. "You might need longer than that."

Claire's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"The director just got off the phone with the producers. Apparently, things are going so well that they've annouced another game. No title yet but it's starring you. And your brother."

Claire's expression changed to one of sheer joy. "You mean it? That's great! If I wasn't feeling like crap, I'd dance."

"Well, bask in it. You deserve it."

Claire expression softened. "Are you coming too? To the new set?"

Leon opened his eyes and glanced at her, he sighed heavily. "No. I'm not in the new one. I'll get a mention but that's it. I've got another project they want me to do."

Claire could feel her heart sink. _He's not coming._ "So, what's it about?"

Leon shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is I'm the lead and the title's called 'Devil May Cry'. Whatever that means."

Claire sighed. "So, I guess I won't see you again." Claire had begun to have feelings for Leon, a sense of camaraderie. She felt that they had clicked on set, that they operated on the same wavelength. "I understand."

Leon glanced over at her. "What? You think you're rid of me that easily? This new game we're shooting is gonna be shot in Europe. Along with yours. I mean, we won't be next door to each other." Leon got up from his chair. "They're gonna start tearing down the set now. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat then I'll give you a ride to the airport?"

Claire looked up at him, still in a daze about what he had just said. _He's coming with me and he wants to give me a ride!_ She thought. Loen could've called her a cab or let her take her own car but no, he was driving her personally to the airport and together they'd go to Europe.

"Hey! You coming?" Leon called from his car, a dark blue '96 Ford F-150.

Claire got up from her chair, grabbed her bag that she packed the night before and smiled. _Hell yes! _"Sure. I'm coming." _Leon, this is the start of a beautiful friendship._ Claire thought with a grin as she slid into the seat next to him.

FIN

A/N: The Devil May Cry jab was a reference to the original RE4. For those of you that don't know or can't remember that far back, when the original RE4 was being made (you know, the one with the shadowy figures and the hook man) they scrapped the whole thing and used Leon's character model as the basis for Dante for Devil May Cry. I wanted to feature that joke in the previous story but I forgot. The next chapter will be a complete crack fic. Forget about breaking the fourth wall, I'm knocking them all down.


End file.
